Summer Love
by peace.love.jonas22
Summary: Love is meant to be forever...but summer only lasts so long. Niley. Adopted from ShoppingAndDiamonds.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, this is actually impeacheuan3122! You may recognize this story from ShoppingAndDiamonds, but she gave .jonas and I permission to continue the story, so read on without fear! If you have read up to chapter 6, chapter 7 should come out in a like half an hour. Enjoy! The first 6 chapters were written by ShoppingAndDiamonds._

Miley Stewart wasn't exactly what you would call your average girl. Sure, she was your average head cheerleader in some ways. Amazing cheerleader and dancer, slim, beautiful, popular, rich. But that was only the stereotype standards that she met. She was different from the average head cheerleader in many ways. Unlike many of the cheerleaders in her squad, she was smart. She was nicer than some cheerleaders she knew. She was the Queen Bee of Seaview High.

One day in late May, she woke up and wandered out of her bedroom, down to her family's kitchen. Her brother, Jackson, was sitting at the table, eating a full plate of pancakes. "God, Jackson, how can you eat so much?" she snapped, pouring herself a glass full of iced water. Jackson shrugged and put more maple syrup on his pancakes. Miley rolled her eyes as her father walked into the room, taking the plate from Jackson as he walked past.

"I was eating that!" Jackson exclaimed with his mouth full of chewed-up pancakes. Mr. Stewart rolled his eyes and placed the plate on the kitchen scales. "Son, that is about the amount of fat and sugar you're supposed to eat in a single day just for your breakfast. If you keep eating that way, I don't want to be around to see what weight you'll be when you get to my age." Jackson rolled his eyes and swallowed, washing his food down with the rest of his own orange juice before running upstairs to get dressed.

Miley sat down at the breakfast bar as her father made himself coffee. "Looking forward to cheerleading camp, bud?" he asked his seventeen year old daughter. Miley shrugged. "I guess," she said quietly. Mr. Stewart looked at his daughter. Ever since her boyfriend, football captain Jake Ryan, had cheated on her with the head cheerleader of their rival school, East High's Alex Russo, she had been miserable, barely smiling.

He sat down beside Miley and put an arm around her. "Bud, I know it seems like the world is over right now, but there are tons of boys out there who would die to date you. Mile, you're a special girl. You're not the average seventeen year old Malibu teenager. You're different," he said softly. Miley looked at his father. "Jake thought that there were better girls," she said with teary eyes. Mr. Stewart sighed. "Hun, Jake has his own opinions. Stupid ones, I may add, but opinions all the same. Maybe he cheated on you. But I bet he regrets it now."

Miley smiled weakly at her father and rose from her stool. "I'm going up to get dressed. Thanks for the advice, Dad." She smiled softly at her father again and ran up the stairs and into her large bedroom. On her chair was an outfit she had laid out the night before. White knee-length shorts, a black tank top, a long white pendant necklace, and black flats. Miley brushed her soft curls into a ponytail and changed quickly.

She grabbed her bag and books and walked out to her car. She honked the horn, and Jackson ran out, buttoning his shirt. He hopped into the passenger seat and buckled his seatbelt as Miley pulled out of the driveway. "Remind me why we take your car everyday?" he asked. "Because my car's cooler, dumbass," she said, driving towards the school.

When they arrived, she pulled into her parking spot beside her best friend Lilly Truscott's car. Jackson got out and walked over to his best friend, Cooper. Miley got out and slid on her Gucci sunglasses before walking towards the school. She heard someone calling her name, and turned to see her ex, Jake, running towards her. "Miley! Will you listen to me?!" he called. She rolled her eyes and started walking again. "I haven't listened for the past two months, Jake! I don't think I will now!"

She walked through the doors of the school, and was met by Lilly. "I saw Jake come after you in the parking lot from the library! Are you okay?! Did he hurt you?!" she exclaimed. Miley giggled and shook her head. "Always the one to think negatively, aren't you, Lils?" she asked. Lilly smiled and shrugged. They started walking down the hallway together. "So, he didn't hurt you?" Lilly asked. Miley shook her head and looked down. "He hurt me two months ago," she said quietly. Lilly looked at her and put an arm around her.

"He doesn't know what he's missing, Mile," she said softly. Miley smiled weakly and looked up to see their rivals, the East High football team and cheerleading squad standing near the gym. Miley looked around, and saw the Seaview teams standing nearby, glaring at them. Miley walked over and placed her hands on her hips. "What are you doing here?" she spat. The football and cheerleading teams from Seaview crowded around Miley.

"We were told to come here for some talk about some camps down in Mexico this summer. Trust me, if we had the option, we wouldn't be in this shit-hole," Nick Gray, the East High football captain, spat back. Alex Russo, the cheerleading captain of East High, and the girl Jake had cheated on Miley with, was eying Jake, who was at Lilly's side, up and down. Jake looked away awkwardly. Nick stepped forward and smirked. "Why, Stewart? Got a problem with us being here?"

Miley scoffed. "Problem? No. Your East High stench is making the sewer rats run away," she smirked. Alex gasped and placed her perfectly manicured hand over her mouth. "Nicky! You're going to let her talk about us like that?!" she exclaimed. Nick smirked and took a step back. "Of course not, Alex. She'll regret it when your squad crushes hers at camp this summer." Miley smirked and folded her arms across her chest.

"If you think your measly little squad can beat mine, you must be retarded. My squad has been training six hours a week to get into this camp. We've definitely improved," she stated. Lilly smirked and folded her arms like her best friend. Alex smirked back. "Well, my squad has been training like that since I joined in freshman year." Miley laughed. "And you still think you can beat us? We didn't train like that last year, and we still beat you in the championships!"

Alex frowned and glared at Miley. "You're going to regret that, Stewart." Miley laughed as Jake stepped forward. "Shut it, Russo. Hey, Gray, get your slut to shut up," he snapped. "Jakey?" Alex asked, shocked. Jake looked at her with hard, cold eyes. Miley laughed. "'Jakey' hates you now, slut. Got that? Or are those words too big for you to comprehend?" she asked harshly. Alex was about to slap Miley when the East High and Seaview cheerleading and football coaches pushed through the crowds and through the gym doors.

"Make your way in one by one!" Coach Carson, the Seaview cheerleading coach, called. The East High teams glared at the Seaview people and filed into the gym. "Coach, why didn't you tell us about this talk?" Jake asked Coach Pierson, their football coach. "Must have slipped my mind. Now come on," Coach Pierson ordered, and the Seaview group filed in like the East High group had. The East High cheerleaders were sitting in a spot on the bleachers that the Seaview cheerleaders always sat in. Miley and Lilly walked over and stopped in front of them.

"Get your asses out of our seats before I make you," Lilly snapped. Alex laughed with her best friend, Mitchie Torres, and looked at the Seaview squad. "You think your anorexic bitches can get us to move? Prove it," she said. "What are you implying, Russo?" Miley asked. "Tell you what, Stewart. Cheer-off. Now. Winner gets the seats," Alex said, standing up. "Oh, you're so on," Miley yelled. The Seaview girls cheered and went onto the gym floor, followed by the East High girls.

"Ladies, what is going on?!" Coach Adams, the East High cheerleading coach, exclaimed. "Coach, cheer-off. You're always encouraging us to show off our skills," Alex said sweetly. "Alright, commence," Coach Adams said, and sat down beside Coach Thomas, the East High football coach. "Are you crazy? No! There will be no cheer-offs on Seaview property!" Coach Carson exclaimed, standing up.

"Fine, Coach," Miley said. She glared at Alex and started walking away. "Why so ready to agree, Stewart? Afraid you'll lose?" Alex asked. Miley stopped walking, but didn't turn. "What, am I right?" Alex taunted. Miley turned and almost pounced on Alex, but Lilly and another cheerleader held her back. There was screaming and yelling as Alex taunted Miley, making her angrier.

There was a whistle blown, and everyone turned to see Coach Carson and Coach Adams standing angrily at the sidelines of the gym floor. "LADIES, IN YOUR SEATS! NOW!" Coach Adams yelled. The cheerleaders all glared at each other and returned to their seats. The four coaches stood on the floor and turned on the projector. The picture was shown on a plain white wall in front of the bleachers. "You will now watch a video sent from the camp down in Mexico, showing you what it is like down there," Coach Pierson said, and the four coaches sat back down on the bleachers as the video began to roll.

Images of clear, bright skies and beaches flashed across the screen as a voice spoke from the video. "Campo Espíritu is one of the best athletic camps in the world, with some of the best coaches coming during the summer to train and teach some of America's best cheerleading squads and football teams. The camp lasts eight weeks in Cabo San Lucas."

Miley soon blanked out, not paying any attention to the video playing in front of her. Instead, she was staring at the East High Wildcats. Was it possible to hate someone as much as she and the rest of the Seaview Pirates hated the Wildcats? She didn't know why, but there had always been a hatred, a rivalry, between the two schools. She had heard that it started back in the 1940's, when the East High football captain cheated on the Seaview cheerleading captain. And so the rivalry began. But that was just a rumour.

--

When the video ended, the coaches stood up. "As you know, all of you will be attending that camp this summer, and you will be leaving on Saturday morning. Your flight will leave at 10a.m. No teachers will be attending the camp, so we don't want any cheer-offs, or fighting. We will be getting the coaches down in Cabo to keep an eye on you four teams so that nothing kicks off. Do you understand me?" Coach Pierson demanded.

All the members of the teams nodded, glaring at each other. "Now, Pirates, off to class," Coach Carson ordered. The cheerleaders all got up and stalked out of the gym. "Wildcats, to the bus back to school," Coach Thomas demanded. The Wildcats all got out of their seats and walked out the gym doors. The Pirate footballers were still there. "Coach, can we just go home now? I mean, it's the last day!" Jake pleaded. "Class, Ryan. Now," Coach Pierson ordered. The boys got out of their seats and slouched out of the gym to class.

_This is going to be one heck of a summer_, Jake thought.

--

The night before their flight, Lilly was at Miley's house, helping her pack up her clothes. "You know, I heard Nick Gray likes you," Lilly said absentmindedly, folding a pair of Miley's linen shorts. Miley dropped the t-shirt she was folding and turned to Lilly with wide eyes. "Nick Gray as in Wildcat football captain Nick Gray?!" she exclaimed. Lilly nodded and placed the shorts in Miley's suitcase. She sat down on the bed, looking at Miley's shoes on the bed.

"Alana has a cousin at East High. Her cousin is on the football team. He said that Nick is always asking about you and stuff, and saying how hot you are," she said. Miley shook her head. "Alana probably doesn't even have a Wildcat cousin, Lil," she commented, folding up a grey hoodie and placing it in the suitcase. Lilly shrugged and folded up Miley's cheerleading uniform neatly, placing it on top of the shorts she had previously folded.

"Maybe the cousin's real. Maybe he's not. But with or without the cousin, I've noticed him check you out a few times when the Wildcats and the Pirates have those fights. When you were dating Jake, he even said to Jake that he was one lucky guy. But that may have just have been to get in Jake's head and annoy the hell out of him," Lilly said.

Miley shook her head and placed a folded pair of capris into the suitcase. "So he's checked me out a few times. It's not like Jake didn't 'check out' Alex Russo. He did a lot more than check her out, actually," she said, looking down. "I think we're going to help you get over Jake Ryan this summer with a whole new boy toy," Lilly said with a large smirk on her face. "Oh no. Your ideas are never good. Especially when they involve boys," Miley said and sat on the bed.

"This one's good, I promise. Think about it, Miles. There are fifty different schools from across the county attending this camp. It's for the best of the best. Think how many hot footballers are going to be attending," Lilly commented. Miley closed her eyes and sighed, smiling. "I'm thinking. I'm liking," she said, and opened her eyes.

"Thought you would. All you have to do is have a little fling, and BAM! You're over Jake like that." Miley thought for a moment at her best friend's words. _I sure hope so, Lil. I really do._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, this is actually impeacheuan3122! You may recognize this story from ShoppingAndDiamonds, but she gave .jonas and I permission to continue the story, so read on without fear! If you have read up to chapter 6, chapter 7 should come out in a like half an hour. Enjoy! The first 6 chapters were written by ShoppingAndDiamonds._

Summer Love.

Chapter 2.

The next morning, Miley woke up at 5.30a.m to her father shaking her. "Wake up, bud. Lilly will be here in a half hour to pick you up." Miley's eyes fluttered open, and she stretched. Her father was smiling down at her. "Wake up, baby doll," he said softly. Miley sat up and smiled at her father. "I'm going to miss you, Daddy," she said softly. Mr. Stewart smiled. "I'll miss you too, Mile," he said quietly, and pulled his daughter into a hug.

After a few moments, he pulled away and stood up. "Get ready, baby girl," he said softly, and walked out. Miley stood up and switched on her lamp. She grabbed a tank top, a pair of sweats, a pair of flip flops, and a hoodie from her drawer and quickly changed. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and grabbed her oversized Chloe handbag. Inside was her BlackBerry, her wallet, her keys, lip-gloss, her ticket and passport, her iPod, and her favourite book, Twilight. ***A/N: Haha sorry had to add in Twilight. Moving on!***

She ran downstairs and saw her bags waiting at the bottom of the stairs. _If Lilly's mom's driving us, could she not have taken my bags with her?_ she thought. She shrugged and skipped into the kitchen. Mr. Stewart had left out a bowl of fruit salad for her. Miley got a fork and quickly ate the food, and then finished a glass of water in seconds. She quickly ran back upstairs and applied some lip-gloss and eye liner.

Before she knew it, it was 6a.m. The doorbell rang. Miley grabbed her copy of _People_ magazine and ran downstairs with her handbag in her hand. Her father was answering the door. When he opened it, Miley saw Lilly standing with her hands in her pockets. Miley shoved one of her suitcases at Lilly and kissed her dad's cheek. "Bye, Dad. Love you!" she said, and grabbed the other two suitcases before rushing down the path with Lilly.

"In a hurry there, Miles?" Lilly teased as they put Miley's bags in the trunk of Lilly's mother's Range Rover. "Yes! L.A. holds too many bad memories. I just want them to go away when we get to Mexico," she said as they got into the car, and Mrs. Truscott started driving towards LAX. Lilly glanced into Miley in the back from the passenger's seat and smiled. Miley smiled back. She took out her phone and quickly texted Lilly.

_This summer is going to be so awesome! - M x_

_Eeep! I know! I can't wait. Hot boys! YAY! - L x_

_Haha Lil you are such a dork. But you're so right. HOT BOYS! Lol. - M x_

_Whoops we're here we'll talk in the terminal when my mom isn't around. - L x_

Miley looked up from her phone and noticed Lilly's mother pull up by the terminal building. The girls hopped out of their seats. Miley got luggage trolleys while Lilly unloaded their bags from the trunk of Mrs. Truscott's car. Lilly rushed round to her mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek while Miley loaded the bags onto the trolleys. Lilly's mother drove off, leaving the girls with their bags as they walked into the terminal.

They queued up at the check-in desk, and Lilly turned to Miley. "So, as we were texting!" she exclaimed. Miley giggled. "I can't wait to get to Cabo," she said, looking down the queue. "Me neither," Lilly commented. Miley gasped when she saw who was behind them. Lilly heard laughing, and turned to see Nick Gray and his best friend, Justin Russo, Alex's brother. Miley glared at the boys and leaned against her trolley. "Would you mind moving? You're blocking my view," she stated.

Nick leaned against his own trolley and smirked. "In that case, definitely not," he said rudely. Miley glared at him and took out her BlackBerry. "Don't make me call Jake," she warned. "Oh, I'm really scared of Jake Ryan, aren't I? And anyway, from what I hear, Alex made sure that you hate Ryan now," Nick said, smirking. Miley teared up. "Don't even bring that up," Lilly spat, ready to slap to the two Wildcats standing beside her.

"Aw, soft spot for you, Stewart? My sister is better than you'll ever be," Justin said. Miley's eyes narrowed at the boy, and she raised her hand. Her palm swiftly met his cheek as she slapped him hard across the face. _Looks like Miley beat me to it_, Lilly thought and laughed. Nick glared at Miley. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" he exclaimed. "All you Wildcats are fucking jerks," Miley spat. She took off her flip flop and whacked Nick over the head with it.

"OW!" Nick exclaimed. Lilly rolled her eyes. "It's a flip flop practically made of foam. You're a baby for a football player," she stated. "Shut it, Truscott," Justin snapped, holding his cheek. "Don't get on the wrong side of Miley Stewart, that's all I can tell you," Lilly said, and she and Miley turned around again. "God, you Seaview girls are such bitches!" Nick hissed. Miley turned and plastered a false smile on her face. "We try," she spat, and turned back around.

--

Nick was sitting beside Justin on the plane. He looked at his Rolex and sighed. _One hour to go_, he thought.** *A/N: I have no idea how long it takes to get from L.A. to Cabo* **He stood up and looked at Justin. "Hey, man, I'm going to the bathroom," he said. Justin looked at him weirdly. "Dude, we're not chicks. I don't need to know where you're going," he said. Nick rolled his eyes and walked down the aisle towards the back of the plane. He was high-fived by a bunch of Wildcats on the way, and glared at by a bunch of Pirates.

When Nick got to the back of the plane, he groaned. "I'm stuck waiting with you?" he whined. Miley rolled her eyes. "You think I want to be on the same plane as you, let alone wait for a bathroom with you?" she snapped. Nick rolled his eyes and leaned against a wall. He looked Miley up and down. Only at that moment did he notice how beautiful she really was.

Her sweats hugged her curves, and so did her tank top, showing off a small bit of cleavage. She had taken off her flip-flops, and was now barefooted. She had taken her hair out of its messy bun and her soft brown curls were flowing gently down her back. She glanced at him and rolled her eyes. "Got a problem, Gray?" she snapped. _Come on Nick! Think of something!_ he thought. "Yeah, your face," he lied. Miley rolled her eyes at him and looked at the bathroom door.

"Yeah, that one's a real original comeback," she said sarcastically as the door opened, and a fat man walked out, rushing down the aisle. Miley walked into the bathroom and closed the door, but seconds later, walked out, coughing. "Dang! It stinks in there!" she exclaimed. Nick could hear the southern accent in her voice at those words. "Hold your breath then!" he replied. "You try it if you're so smart!" she retorted. Nick walked in and closed the door, but seconds later returned out in the same state Miley had.

"Did a cow shit in there or something?!" he exclaimed. "No. A fat guy did," Miley replied. ***A/N: Before I move on, I just want to say: no offence to fat people!* **"Ugh, I think I'll wait until we get to Cabo," he groaned. "Or you could go down the front like me," Miley said, and stalked off down the aisle to the front of the plane. Nick watched as her hips swayed, unknown to the beautiful girl walking down the aisle.

Nick noticed that every guy, either Wildcat or Pirate, was trying to get a good glimpse of Miley's ass. Nick rolled his eyes at the shallowness of the guys from their area, and walked back down to his seat. Justin gave him the thumbs up and went back to playing a game on his iPod Touch. Nick looked down and saw a girls' handbag at Justin's feet. "Man, why do you have a girls' bag at your feet?" Nick asked, slightly freaked out.

Justin looked down and gasped. "What the fuck?!" he yelled. A flight attendant quickly rushed over. "Sir, please keep it down. There are young children on this flight!" she hissed angrily. Justin nodded and mouthed, "Sorry." Nick looked at the floor again and chuckled. That's when he realised what the bag was. When the flight attendant walked away, Nick grinned at Justin. "Dude, do you realise what this is?" he asked quietly.

Justin shook his head, dumbfounded. Nick smirked. "It's Miley Stewart's bag," he said quietly. Justin's eyes widened and he dropped his iPod to the floor. "You mean ...?" Justin asked, fading away. Nick nodded and smiled as he opened it. Justin stopped him. "Dude, isn't a girl's bag, like, her sanctuary or something?" he asked. Nick shrugged. "Miley Stewart isn't a girl. She's a monster," he said, and opened the bag the rest of the way.

He took out the contents, pouring it onto his lap. Justin looked up over seat in front of him and panicked. "Dude, she's coming back from the bathroom," he hissed. Nick pulled off his hoodie and placed it over his lap, covering the contents of Miley's bag. She walked past and eyed them suspiciously. "What are you two man whores hiding?" she asked, stopping beside their seat. "Nothing, nothing at all," Nick said, smirking up at her. Miley rolled her eyes and slipped into her seat a few rows behind them.

Nick started laughing hysterically as he heard Miley say loudly, "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY BAG?!" He heard the padding of bare feet come closer, and stop beside him. "Give me my fucking bag, jackass," she growled. "Who said we have your bag?" Justin asked, sniggering. "Oh, please, Carly from my squad is sitting across the aisle. I'll just ask her. Yo, Carls!" Miley called. A platinum blonde girl stood up beside Miley.

"Yeah, Miles?" she asked. Miley turned to Carly. "Did the man whores take my bag?" she asked. "Stop calling us man whores!" Justin said defensively. "I saw one of the Wildcat scum put his jumped over something, but that's it," Carly said. "Thanks, Carls," Miley said. Carly smiled warmly at Miley and sat back down. Miley swiftly swiped the hoodie off Nick's lap and gasped. "PUT MY STUFF BACK IN MY FUCKING BAG!" she screamed.

"Go get it. HEY, JOE!" Nick yelled down to his brother, who was at the front of the plane. The taller and older boy stood up, and Nick shoved the contents of Miley's bag back into the bag and threw it down to his brother. It was nearly at Joe when it hit an angry flight attendant in the head. Everybody on the plane went silent. Nick ducked down so the flight attendant wouldn't see him. The flight attendant saw Miley standing up and stormed over.

"Was that you?" she growled. "W-WHAT?! OF COURSE NOT! IT WAS HIM! IT WAS THE EAST HIGH SCUM!" Miley yelled. "Excuse me?!" Nick exclaimed, standing up. "Enough! Since you two can't behave on our aircraft, then make your way to the front where we can keep an eye on both of you! NOW!" the flight attendant ordered, handing Miley her bag back. Miley went back to her seat, got something off Lilly, and followed the flight attendant with Nick behind her.

The flight attendant pointed to a pair of empty seats beside the plane door. The expression on her face looked like she wanted to throw the two out the door, or that she was praying that the door would magically open and suck Nick and Miley out. She ordered them to sit down, and they obeyed. "Behave. We'll be watching," she barked angrily. She then turned on her heel and stormed away. Nick immediately burst out laughing.

"You think this is funny?! If my coach finds out about this, I could get kicked off the squad! She warned is that there was to be no funny business on the flight!" Miley exclaimed. Nick chuckled. "Chill, Stewart. Your coach won't find out. And anyway, she wouldn't want to lose her star slut now, would she?" he asked. Miley clenched her fist and lifted her arm, as if about to punch him, but thought better of it and brought her arm back down.

Nick chuckled. "You sure are something, Stewart," he said. "I'll take that as a compliment," she said, smirking as she looked out the window. "You shouldn't."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, this is actually impeacheuan3122! You may recognize this story from ShoppingAndDiamonds, but she gave .jonas and I permission to continue the story, so read on without fear! If you have read up to chapter 6, chapter 7 should come out in a like half an hour. Enjoy! The first 6 chapters were written by ShoppingAndDiamonds._

Summer Love.

Chapter 3.

Nick looked at his watch. _It's just a half hour left, Nick. You can handle it. No matter how much you hate the hot person sitting beside you_, he thought. He looked at Miley through the corner of his eyes. She had reading glasses on, and she was reading Twilight. He shook his head and chuckled. What was it with teenage girls and Twilight? But he couldn't deny the fact that Miley looked incredibly hot with glasses on, and her feet curled up beneath her ...

_Stop it, Nick! You hate her guts, remember?!_ he thought. He shook his head and looked out the window. As much as he hated to admit it, Miley Stewart was probably the hottest girl he had ever seen. No, hot would be an understatement for this girl. She was beyond that. She was beyond beautiful. She was beyond anything imaginable. She was prettier than Nick's dream girl, and that was hard to compete with. Nick shook his head.

_Why am I thinking about her like this? Why am I even thinking about her in the first place?_ he thought to himself, glancing at Miley. He finally plucked up the courage to speak to her. "What you reading there, Stewart?" Of course, he knew the answer. But what else was there to say? Miley looked up and rolled her eyes, taking off her reading glasses. "Twilight. I wouldn't suggest it for you, though. There are words with over two syllables," she stated. Nick chuckled.

"You're a very witty person, Stewart, I'll admit that," he commented. Miley shrugged and shoved her book into her bag. "It comes with living with two men, I guess," she stated, placing her feet on the floor again. Nick stared at her. Miley looked at him and smiled. "What?" she asked. Nick shook his head and looked down. "Nothing," he said quietly. Miley looked at him, bewildered, for a moment, then looked away.

Nick glanced at her momentarily when she wasn't looking, then looked out the window. _Beyond beautiful_, he thought to himself as the plane came lower down to the ground. He looked down and saw beaches and a stretch of clear blue ocean. From what he could see, Mexico was beautiful. He smiled to himself. This was going to be his summer. He was going to get himself a girlfriend. Even if it was just for the summer.

--

Miley looked up from the floor to see the flight attendant that had sent her and Nick to the front of plane glaring at her with a horrid look on her face. Miley smiled at her falsely, then turned to see Nick staring out the window. She couldn't deny that he was one of the hottest guys she had ever seen. Possibly the hottest. But she shouldn't have been thinking like that. She wasn't _allowed_ to have thought like that. She sighed and looked down the aisle.

She could see the Wildcats all sitting on one side of the plane, and the Pirates at the other, with all the other passengers in front or mixed between them. Miley noticed the fat man that had made the bathroom stink previously now sitting beside Justin, so she started laughing. Nick turned to her. "What now, bitch?" Nick grumbled. "Have you seen your best friend in the past half hour? I don't know about you, but I find that hilarious," she stated, giggling.

Nick turned, and saw Justin looking at the man in disgust. He laughed. Justin looked up and saw Nick looking at him, laughing. Justin mouthed, "You had to get in trouble, didn't you?!" Nick started laughing harder and slumped down in his seat with his hands over his stomach. Miley looked down and noticed that his shirt had risen up slightly, revealing his toned six-pack. Miley diverted her eyes before he could see, but he noticed. He smirked at her.

"Like what you see, Stewart?" he asked. Miley gulped and looked away. "Get over yourself, Gray," she muttered, grabbing her bag and standing up. "Going somewhere?" he asked. "The bathroom. To change. Why do you care?" she demanded, then walked into the bathroom. Nick again watched as her hips swayed from side to side. He couldn't help it. She was unbelievably beautiful and sexy. He couldn't believe that she didn't seem to realise that every guy on the plane had his eyes on her when she stood up.

A few minutes later, Miley walked out wearing short shorts that revealed her long legs. Nick's eyes landed on her feet, and trailed all the way up her toned legs. She stopped before sitting down. "Like what you see, Gray?" she mimicked. "I – You – But – Wow," Nick stuttered, staring at her legs. Miley smirked as she sat down and crossed her legs. "Hm, Nick Gray looking at the Seaview cheerleading captain's legs? That's something you don't see every day. And it's definitely not something her ex-boyfriend would want to hear," Miley said.

"You think I'm scared of your school man whore?" Nick spat. "Coming from the East High version himself!" Miley spat back. Nick chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, I find that hard to believe. You know, since I've never cheated on a girl once," he said. "From what I hear, you can't keep a girlfriend for over a week," she retaliated. Nick shook his head again. "And since when did you become Little Miss Perfect?" he spat.

"I'm not claiming to be!" she exclaimed. Nick opened his mouth to say something, but the overhead speakers said something before he could. "We will land in Mexico in ten minutes. Please stay seated and keep your seat-belts buckled until the plane has fully stopped. Thank you. I hope you've had a pleasant flight." Miley scoffed as she looked at the plane ceiling. "This flight's been far from pleasant," she muttered. "What is your problem, Stewart?!" Nick exclaimed.

"I have many. The main one being you in my face every single game our schools have against each other. Can't you just lay off for once in your life?!" Miley exclaimed. Nick was about to say something, then realised her question was rhetorical and sat back in his seat, looking out the window. "Why do you hate me so much?" he asked softly. Miley looked at him and sighed. "You're a Wildcat. I'm a Pirate. We're supposed to hate each other. It's the rules," she replied.

Nick turned to look at her again. "From what I hear, you're not one to follow the rules," he said, leaning in closer to her face. "So what if I'm not? These rules are important, Gray. If I break them, my school will skin me alive," she hissed. "So? Mine would too, but I'm willing to make a truce with you Pirates. But none of you are willing to listen!" he hissed back. "We have Jake at our school, Gray. He threatened to beat up anyone who associates themselves with the Wildcats," Miley spat.

"From what I hear from Alex Russo, those rules don't apply to him," Nick said with a smirk. Miley teared up slightly and turned away from Nick, folding her arms over her chest. That's when it hit Nick. Miley was the famous girl that Jake Ryan cheated on. "You're her. You're the girl, aren't you?" he whispered. Miley simply nodded grimly. "Miley, I'm sorry. I didn't know," he said quietly. Miley shrugged. "Not many Wildcats do. Jake doesn't want your school to skin him alive for rubbing elbows with your 'Queen Bee'," she said quietly.

"Miley, if I knew, I wouldn't have brought it up," Nick whispered. Miley looked at him and smiled weakly. "Not your fault," she whispered back, and looked straight ahead. Nick sighed and looked out the window. They were very close to the ground now. He glanced at Miley, and saw a tear slip down her cheek. He sighed and looked away. It's not like he could do anything about it ...

--

When the plane touched down, and the door opened, Miley grabbed her bag and rushed from the plane and out into the warm Mexican air. She sighed contentedly when she felt the sun's heat hit her skin. She glanced at the steps leading down from the plane and rushed down them. When she reached the bottom, she looked up and saw Jake walking down with Lilly, who was talking quietly and in a frustrated manner to him. When they reached Miley, Lilly faked a smiled for Miley's sake.

"How was your hour with the guy from hell?" she asked. Miley smiled slightly and glanced at Jake, as if pleading for him to leave with her eyes. Jake sighed and walked away to his team mates. "I don't know, Lilly. At the end of it, he was actually kind of sweet. But that was only because he found out what Jake did," Miley said quietly. "How did he find out?" Lilly asked. "He was talking about Cody breaking rules or something and then I looked away and he figured it out," Miley replied softly. Lilly put an arm around her as they walked into the terminal building.

"Miles, no offence or anything, but I doubt Nick really gives a shit. He's never given a shit about anything before that has anything to do with our school," she said as they walked through passport control. "Maybe not, but he seemed to genuinely care this time, Lils," Miley said. "Miley, he's a player. Players are good at acting. And anyway, I heard he has big plans for girls this summer," Lilly replied. Miley stayed silent for a few moments, then shook her head.

"I don't know," she said, and walked away to get her bags from the luggage carousel. Lilly sighed and rushed after Miley.

--

"How was your flight with the she devil?" Justin asked as he and Nick got their bags. Nick sighed. "I found out something," he said quietly, running his fingers through his hair. "What would that be?" Justin asked, still not paying full attention to Nick. "Dude, she's the girl Jake Ryan cheated on with Alex," Nick snapped. Justin turned to look at Nick with a shocked expression.

"No. No way. Miley hates Alex, and Alex hates Miley," Justin said. "Exactly," Nick said, pulling one of his bags of the carousel. Justin looked at Alex, who was standing across the room, talking in hushed tones with Mitchie. "She wouldn't stoop as low as that to hurt the girl she hates," he said. "Well, looks like she did," Nick snapped, shoving one of Justin's bags at him and placing his own bags on a trolley.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey, this is actually impeacheuan3122! You may recognize this story from ShoppingAndDiamonds, but she gave .jonas and I permission to continue the story, so read on without fear! If you have read up to chapter 6, chapter 7 should come out in a like half an hour. Enjoy! The first 6 chapters were written by ShoppingAndDiamonds._

Summer Love.

Chapter 4.

When they got to the hotel, there were about 250 other teenagers gathered in the ballroom. At the top of the room there was a long table with about five men and women sitting at it, signing in the teams. Miley walked up to the table with Lilly and lined up behind a guy in a green shirt. He turned around and smiled at her. Miley smiled back. "Hey, I'm Tom," he said, sticking out his hand. Miley shook it and smiled. "I'm Miley, and this is my best friend Lilly," she replied. She was caught off guard by an arm slipping around her waist. "Hey, babe."

Miley slowly turned around and saw Nick standing there, smirking at her. Tom saw Nick and his eyes widened. "Um, I'll see you around, Miley," he said, and walked away to another queue. Miley shoved Nick's arm off her and glared at him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" she exclaimed. Nick laughed. "Ruining your chances with that guy. None of the Wildcats want you to be happy, Stewart, in case you haven't noticed," he said. He chuckled one more time and started walking away, but Miley pulled him back.

"I don't care if you push me off a cliff! You had no right to do that!" she snapped. Nick laughed and got in her face. "I think I have every right," he said quietly. The hairs on the back of Miley's neck stood on end. She quickly regained her composure and took a step back. "Back off, Gray," she snapped, and turned around again. She heard Nick laugh yet again, and when she looked over her shoulder, she saw him walking over to Justin, who was also laughing and watching her. Lilly put an arm around Miley's shoulders.

"He's a jackass, sweetie. Ignore him. He isn't even worth your time, honey," she said. Miley glanced over at Nick telling his team mates about what just happened, then turned back to Lilly and sighed. "Why did he have to do that, Lils? That guy could have been my ticket to getting over Jake. He could've helped me realise Jake's no good for me. But that stupid Wildcat ruined it. The jerk," Miley snapped. Lilly smiled and giggled. "So any previous feelings gone?" she asked. "Who ever said I had any previous feelings?" Miley asked innocently. Lilly laughed as they moved up the line.

"You never fail to amuse me, Miles," she said. They looked up and saw that they were next. A man at the table called for the next people to come. Miley and Lilly looked up and saw that it was the man in front of them. They stepped forward and looked down at him. "How may I help you?" he asked. "Hey. Um, we're here to sign in the Seaview High cheerleading squad," Miley said. The man handed her over a clipboard. "Are either of you the captain?" he asked. Miley nodded. "Okay, well, I need you to fill in your state, captain and vice captain's name, school, principal's name, and everything else on the form," he said.

Miley took the clipboard from him and filled in the form. When she was finished, she handed the clipboard back to the man. He smiled warmly at her, and took the form from the clipboard, placing it inside a neat and tidy ringbinder. He handed her a booklet and a pile of hotel key-cards. "The instructions for the rest of the day are on the front page of the booklet. The captain needs that booklet with her at all times, no matter where you are or where you are going. So go find out your squad and follow the instructions. I'm Eric Barreras. I'm one of the boys' football coaches. If you need anything, tell one of the coaches," he said, smiling warmly at them again.

Miley and Lilly nodded and thanked him before walking over to the squad again. She opened the booklet and read the first bullet point. _Inside each key card envelope is the pair in the room. Sort out the rooms before doing anything else. _Miley looked up at the squad, and handed Lilly the booklet. She quickly handed out the keycards to the pairs. Lilly told Miley the next bullet point. "_'Familiarise your team with the hotel by handing them each a map. Maps are available in the lobby.' _Should we go get some now?" Lilly asked. Miley held up her finger as she stared at something.

"Miles? What's -" Lilly followed Miley's gaze and gasped. "Is that Jake -" she began. Miley nodded. "Sucking Alex's face off," she growled angrily. She grabbed a random boy that walked past and kissed him passionately, not even checking to see who it was. "He's looking mad!" Lilly hissed at Miley. Miley smirked and pulled away from the boy she had grabbed. Her eyes widened when she saw Nick Gray standing before her. "What the hell, Stewart?" he hissed. "Sorry. Handling Jake," she replied, and walked away with her squad.

Justin walked over to Nick and patted him on the back. "Dude, you just kissed a Pirate," he said. He laughed and walked away. Nick looked at Miley, who was in the lobby with her squad. She was wearing the shorts she had changed into on the plane. _Damn, those legs could go on forever_, he thought.

--

Miley and Lilly walked into their hotel room. Miley dumped her bags on the ground and collapsed back onto her bed. Lilly switched the fan on, and Miley watched as it spun in circles on the ceiling. She heard the balcony door open, and turned to see Lilly walk out. Miley got up and followed her. There was an amazing view of the beach, and the ocean. "It's going to be amazing at sunset and sunrise," Lilly said softly. Miley nodded and sat down on one of the chairs sitting beside the railings.

Lilly sat down in the other chair, and they sat together in a comfortable silence, listening to the waves crash over the shore, and the squeals and shouts of the young children on the beach, playing with each other. Suddenly, Miley broke the silence. "Do you think we'll find guys this summer?" she asked quietly.

Lilly looked at the girl in the chair across from her, and for the first time in all the time she'd known her, she saw insecurity in the girl's eyes. Miley looked at Lilly hopefully, waiting for an answer from her best friend. Lilly smiled warmly. "Miles, any guy would be crazy not to go out with you," she said softly. Miley smiled. "Thanks, Lils. Same goes for you," she said. Lilly got up and hugged Miley tightly. "Miley, you know this whole Jake thing?" she whispered. Miley nodded as Lilly sat back down in her chair.

"I know that he hurt you, but maybe it's time to forgive him? Not necessarily get back with him, but get along. It will be good for our image this summer. You don't even have to like him. Just pretend to," Lilly suggested nervously. "Lil..." Miley said. Lilly looked down. "Sorry. Stupid idea," she said. Miley smiled warmly at her. "I was going to say that it was possibly one of your best ideas yet," she said. Lilly smiled, and handed Miley the booklet. "What's next?" she asked.

Miley opened the booklet up at the instructions page. She read the third bullet point._ Meet with your coaches on the beach at 3.30p.m. _Miley glanced at her watch, and saw that it was 3.15p.m. "We have to be at the beach by 3.30. We should get going so we can tell the girls on our way," she said. She and Lilly rose from their chairs and walked into the room. They both quickly grabbed their phones and key-cards. Miley had the booklet in her hand. They told the girls to go to the beach as they passed their doors. Soon, the whole squad was on their way down to the beach.

When they got there, they saw all the cheerleading squads mingling on a secluded part of the beach, with a group of about five or six women in white polo neck shirts and shorts leaning against rocks near the shore. Lilly looked at her watch and saw that it was nearly 3.30p.m. "Just in time," she said to Miley. But Miley wasn't paying attention. She was staring at someone across the beach. Lilly followed her gaze and saw Alex. She had changed outfits, into a tight dress that ended about four inches about her knee, barely covering any skin on her legs.

Miley and Lilly rolled their eyes and turned to their squad. "Alright, girls, if we're asked to do a routine, do the Pirate cheer," she said. "Is that the one we do at the start of the games?" Leanne, the ditziest one of the squad, asked. Miley rolled her eyes. "Yes, Leanne," she said. Leanne nodded as her mouth formed into an 'o' shape. Miley turned around as a whistle was blown. All the squads came together in a large crowd surrounding the women, with the captains at the front.

"Good afternoon, ladies! I hope you all had a good flight down here?" a woman with a British accent asked. There was a murmur throughout the crowd. The British woman nodded and smiled. "I am Grace, the head cheerleading coach this summer. These are your other coaches, Lena, Maria, Laura, Isabella, and Lexi. They are some of the most talented coaches in the world," she announced. She walked around the front of the semi-circle, and stopped in front of Alex. "We have some rules, young lady. Girls are not permitted to wear anything two and a half inches above the knee, even if out partying on a Friday or Saturday night," Grace snapped to Alex.

She moved on down the line, and Alex rolled her eyes. Grace looked down at her clipboard. "Alright, ladies. Tomorrow morning at 7.30, we will all be going for a jog down the beach with the footballers and their coaches. Be down here by 7.15 so we can head off for the appointed time," she said. All the girls nodded, watching their head coach as she went down her list. "Breakfast at 8.30. Free time until 10.30. Then all squads will be getting on the buses and going to the training grounds. We come back here for lunch at 1.30. Free time until 3.30. Get back on the buses to go back to the training grounds. Come back for dinner at 7.30. And then you have free time for the rest of the night. Schedules will change daily," she stated.

Lena stepped forward and smiled warmly at the girl. She looked Mexican or Spanish, as if she was a local. "OK, there are 25 squads. **(A/N: I know this isn't very professional of me, but I can't remember how many squads I said there were before, so I'm changing it to 25. Unprofessional, I know. Sorry!)** So each coach shall take five squads tomorrow. Understand?" she asked. _Definitely Spanish or Mexican_, Miley thought when she heard Lena's accent. Grace smiled at Lena.

"Thank you, Lena. OK, girls. Tonight at 8 is the welcome party. It will be held in the two connecting ballrooms on the ground floor of the hotel. You girls are to be in bed at no later than 1, because of your early start. That's all, girls. You may leave," Grace said. The girls scattered, many running up to the hotel, and others laying down in the Mexican sand. Alex saw Miley and grabbed Mitchie's arm, walking past Miley.

"Mitch, Jake said we're going to have our own party in his hotel room tonight. He'll get rid of his roommate. Isn't that so sweet?" Alex asked, speaking loudly so Miley could hear. Miley looked away quickly and walked over to the head coach. "Um, Grace, do you know what squads the Pirares are going with?" she asked, silently praying that it wasn't the Wildcats. "No, dear. That will all be decided tomorrow. You are ...?" Grace asked, smiling warmly at the teenager in front of her. Miley smiled back. "Miley Stewart. Captain. Thanks," she said, and walked away.

With the Wildcats on her case, it was going to be a long summer.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey, this is actually impeacheuan3122! You may recognize this story from ShoppingAndDiamonds, but she gave .jonas and I permission to continue the story, so read on without fear! If you have read up to chapter 6, chapter 7 should come out in a like half an hour. Enjoy! The first 6 chapters were written by ShoppingAndDiamonds._

**IMPORTANT A/N: Haha stupid me. I forgot about shorts when Grace was yelling at Alex and she said the whole limit of the amount of leg you show. So I thought I'd make it clear that the rule EXCLUDES shorts.**

Summer Love.

Chapter 5.

That evening, Lilly and Miley were getting ready in their room. Miley was wearing a grey shirt tucked into a short dark grey pencil skirt with heels. **(A/N: Imagine what she wore on Tyra Banks' show. If you don't get what I mean, go to Just Jared Junior and type in Miley on Tyra. It should come up)** Lilly was wearing a cream strapless dress that ended mid-thigh. It was short, but not short enough to break the rules Grace had told them about. Miley was curling her hair with her curling tongs when she turned to Lilly, who was applying make-up.

"Maybe we'll find our guys," she said. Lilly stopped applying lip gloss for a moment and looked at her best friend. "Mi, seriously? It's the first night. Give it a bit of time!" she said, and giggled. Miley laughed. "Lils, it's a party. I've met all my past boyfriends at parties. Maybe I'll meet my new one at a party too," she replied, and turned back to the vanity table, setting the tongs down and picking up her make-up bag.

Lilly glanced at the time on her phone. "It's nearly 8. Ready to go?" she asked. Miley quickly applied her make-up and rose from her seat. She grabbed her clutch, which held lip gloss and her phone in it, and grabbed the booklet off the bed. "Ready. You?" she asked, looking at herself in the full mirror and checking her outfit. Lilly grabbed her own clutch, and they started walking out the door. "WAIT!" Miley exclaimed.

She ran back to one of the dressers and grabbed two key-cards, handing one to Lilly and slipping one in her own bag. Lilly looked at her, confused. "Well, it's likely that we'll be coming back separately if we're trying to get some guys tonight, and I don't want to go to the lobby and admit that we forgot our keys, so keep one each," Miley replied simply, and opened the hotel room door. Lilly smiled and shook her head as they walked out into the corridor. They froze when they saw who walked out of the door across the hall.

"How did you get across the hall from us?" Lilly spat. Nick and Justin smirked. "Well, my parents got married, and then they-" Nick began, but Miley cut him off. "I know how you were conceived, dumbass," she replied. She grabbed Lilly's arm, and they started walking down the corridor to the elevator. "Hey, Stewart, Truscott! Pull down your skirts! Any perv could look up them!" Justin called, laughing. Miley turned around, stuck up the middle finger, and got into an elevator with Lilly.

When they got to the ground floor, they heard the faint sound of music coming from the ballroom corridor. They saw a large set of wooden double doors at the end of the corridor, and people walking into the room. The two girls followed the crowds, and soon found themselves in the large ballroom. It was lit up by disco lights, and pounding music was playing. There were lots of tables set for 8 are the room, and a large square dancefloor in the middle. There was a DJ on the stage at the top of the room.

Miley and Lilly sat down at a table with their team mates, Maddie and Hannah. The sat their bags on the table, and Miley put down the booklet, sitting her clutch on top of it. "Boy time?" Miley whispered. "Wait," Lilly replied. She downed a glass of water sitting in front of her before grabbing Miley's arm and dragging her onto the floor as the song 'Right Round' by Flo Rida started playing. Lilly and Miley took each other's hands and started dancing.

Everyone on the floor was packed close together. Lilly and Miley were singing along to the song as they spun each other round, laughing. Miley accidently bumped into somebody, and turned around to see Alex, wearing a dress the same length as the one she had been wearing at the beach. But this dress was strapless and showed far too much cleavage. The dress was paired with stilettos. "What the fuck?!" Alex exclaimed, getting in Miley's face. The song was being changed, so the music went down considerably.

"What do you want, Russo?" Miley asked. The crowd heard what was going on and formed a circle around Miley, Alex, Lilly and Mitchie. The DJ noticed the crowd part, and stopped playing music. "Watch where you're walking, Stewart," Alex said, getting in Miley's face. Miley took a step back to get away from Alex. "What is your problem?!" Miley exclaimed. "You," Alex said. Miley tried to get to Alex to hit her, but Lilly held her back. "How about we settle this in a cheerleading manner. Best squad wins," Alex said.

"You're on," Miley said. She snapped her fingers twice, and her squad surrounded her. Alex did the same. Miley walked up to the DJ and whispered something in his ear. He nodded, and Miley ran back down. "I would normally invite you to go first, but I believe that humans are more important than animals," she said. Alex looked as if she was about to jump on Miley, but Mitchie pulled her arm back as the Wildcats all stepped back. All the Pirates kicked off their heels and threw them off to the side and got into position.

A drumbeat began playing from the DJ's speakers. The Pirates started their cheer as they moved around, performing the routine perfectly. Nobody missed a step. Miley had her eyes locked on Alex the entire time. When they finished, they gracefully fell back from their pyramid **(A/N: You know what I mean, right? I mean there's more squad members behind to catch them when they fall back)** and all stood in front of Wildcats. Miley smirked. "Beat that," she said. Alex's nostrils flared as she snapped, and the squad started their routine.

Miley watched, trying to stop laughing. Alex had forgotten to take off her stilettos, and it didn't help that the back of her dress was tucked into her thong, another thing Alex didn't realise. Alex was doing a cartwheel, when she tripped over her own feet and landed on her stomach. Her heel broke off her stiletto. Everyone burst out laughing, even the rest of the East High squad and their footballers. Miley was holding her side because she was laughing so hard. Alex got up and was storming from the ballroom, but heard everyone laugh harder.

She looked behind her and saw her dress. Everyone saw a horrified expression spread across her face as she tugged the dress from her thong and limped from the ballroom. **(A/N: If you don't get why she's limping, it's because one of her heels broke, and one didn't, and she didn't take her shoes off, so ... yeah)** Miley started laughing again as the music started playing again, and she and Lilly blended into the crowd, trying to get back to the table. They bumped into someone slightly taller than them, and looked up to see Nick and Justin again.

They were laughing just like the girls were. "Never thought I'd say this, but nice work, Stewart," Nick said. Miley turned around and saw Jake running out of the ballroom after Alex. She smiled and turned back to the boys and Lilly. "Thanks," she said. She and Lilly walked over to their table and sat down. Miley opened the booklet, and Lilly moved her chair closer beside her. They turned to the next page, and read the rules and regulations through quickly.

When 'Don't Stop The Music' by Rihanna finished playing, the DJ spoke into his mic, and everyone looked up. "Could all the captains please make their way to the dancefloor?" he asked. Lilly pushed Miley over encouragingly. Miley giggled and walked over. "Captains, pick a partner. This is the captain dance," the DJ announced. Soon, Miley and Nick were the only two left. Nick walked over to Miley. "Dance with me?" he asked. "Me? Dance with you? Yeah right," she spluttered. "You got any better offers?" he asked with a smirk. Miley glared at him and walked into the floor with him.

'Wild Horses' by Natasha Bedingfield **(A/N: Pretty awesome song. If you haven't heard it, I highly recommend it)** started playing. Nick wrapped his arms around Miley's waist, and Miley wrapped her arms around Nick's neck. Nick smiled down at her, and she smiled back. "You know, I never thought I'd be dancing with you of all people right now," he said softly. "In your own words ... got any better offers?" Miley asked, smiling. Nick chuckled and looked down.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you look great tonight," he stated. Miley blushed and looked down. "Thanks," she said softly. Nick looked across the room and saw Justin flirting with a blonde from one of the Florida squads. He chuckled and shook his head, and turned back to Miley. "What is it with this whole feud thing going on between us?" he asked. Miley looked up at him and shrugged. "It's been going on for years. That's all I know," she replied as they swayed in the middle of the dancefloor.

"How about a truce?" Nick asked. "I think more people than us need to decide on that one," she replied, smiling at him. Nick chuckled and spun them around. "How about a truce between two?" he asked. Miley smiled and nodded slowly. "I'd like that," she said softly. Nick smiled warmly at her, and dipped her back. Miley giggled as he pulled her up, but stopped and looked into his eyes when she realised how close their faces were. Nick leaned in, and was about to kiss her, but the song ended, and the DJ spoke again. Miley removed her arms from around Nick's neck, and slipped out of his grip, then slid through the crowd that was returning to the dancefloor.

Nick stood in the middle, watching after her. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Justin standing beside him. "What happened with you and Stewart?" he asked Nick as 'Circus' by Britney Spears began playing. Nick saw as Miley grabbed Lilly's arm and pulled her out of the ballroom. He sighed and turned back to Justin. "Let's just say me and Miley Stewart made a truce," he muttered, and slipped off into the crowd of sweaty bodies. "NICK! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Justin exclaimed, but there was no reply. All Justin saw was Nick walk out through the French doors to the beach.

--

Miley and Lilly walked into their hotel room, and Miley fell back on her bed with her eyes closed. She kicked off her heels and sighed deeply. "Okay there, Miles?" Lilly asked, getting a drink of water from the mini fridge. Miley opened her eyes and sat up. "I made a truce with Nick Gray and nearly kissed him," she said quickly. Lilly dropped her unopened bottle of water and stared at her best friend in disbelief. "A-Are you serious?" she whispered. Miley nodded, scared of Lilly's reaction.

Lilly sat down on the bed beside Miley. "This is the real Nick Gray from East High we're talking about, right? Not some impostor? Because Nick Gray will _never_ make a truce with some from Seaview. Especially their cheerleading captain," she said. Miley shrugged. "It was his idea," she stated, taking her phone out of her clutch and messing around with it. Lilly kicked off her heels and sat down cross-legged on the bed.

"Now to this kiss. What do you mean _nearly_?" Lilly asked. "Well, we were dancing together since Alex and Jake left the party, and we had no one else to dance with. He dipped me back, and then I came up and looked into his eyes and we just kind of leaned in, but then the song stopped and I got scared so I ran away, and here we are," Miley explained, sitting her phone on the bed covers and looking at Lilly. Lilly stared at Miley, and they stayed silent for a few moments.

Suddenly, the silence was disturbed by the sound of vibrating on the bed. They looked down and saw Miley's phone vibrating and flashing. The name that flashed across the screen shocked them. _Nick Gray._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey, this is actually impeacheuan3122! You may recognize this story from ShoppingAndDiamonds, but she gave .jonas and I permission to continue the story, so read on without fear! If you have read up to chapter 6, chapter 7 should come out in a like half an hour. Enjoy! The first 6 chapters were written by ShoppingAndDiamonds._

Summer Love.

Chapter 6.

Miley picked up the phone and tossed it to Lilly. Lilly gave her a look. "Why'd you give it to me?!" she exclaimed. "I can't answer it! It'll be awkward!" Miley exclaimed. Lilly tossed it back to Miley and hissed, "He doesn't know me!" Miley rolled her eyes and tossed the phone back. "So?!" Lilly snatched the phone and pressed the 'answer' button. Miley watched nervously as Lilly spoke into the phone. "Hello?" she asked wearily.

Lilly nodded as the voice on the other end of the line spoke. She finally hung up and looked at Miley. "He wants you to meet him at the beach in a half hour," she said quietly. Miley looked at her with wide eyes. Miley jumped off the bed and started plundering around in one of her suitcases. Lilly leapt of the bed and knelt down beside Miley on the floor beside their bags. "What are you doing?" she asked. "I can't go dressed in this!" Miley exclaimed, throwing out a pair of white knee length shorts, a black tank top and a white cardigan with black spots.

Lilly smiled and handed her the make-up bag off the dresser. Miley smiled gratefully at her, quickly running into the bathroom to change and do her hair and make-up. She came out ten minutes later, looking beautiful. She stood in front of the full length mirror and twirled. "Do I look okay?" she asked. Lilly nodded and turned on the television. Miley grabbed her phone and key. "Do you mind looking after the booklet?" she asked. Lilly nodded, and Miley walked from the hotel room.

She quickly walked down the stairs, because she didn't feel like taking the elevator. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she looked down at her simple black flip flops. _Do they match the outfit_? she thought. She shrugged and rushed out the back door of the hotel, running down to the beach. She saw Nick's silhouette, facing the ocean. She ran over and squeezed his sides gently. He jumped and turned to face her, smiling.

"Nice outfit," he commented as they slowly started walking down the beach, which was lit up by the bright moon in the sky. Miley smiled. "Thanks," she said softly. Nick stopped her and looked at her. "Miley, what happened at the party..." he said, trailing off and looking away. Miley immediately understood what he was talking about. "Oh yeah. That," she said, looking away also. "I know that I probably shouldn't have thought of it as anything, but when you were that close to me ... it felt like I was in heaven," he said softly.

Miley bit her lip and looked at him. "I felt that too," she whispered. Nick stepped closer. Miley could feel his breath tickling her neck gently. She shivered slightly and closed her eyes gently. Nick wrapped his arms around her waist and bent his head down slightly. He watched her chest rise and fall from her breathing, which had accelerated considerably due to the close proximity between the two. He watched her features as she was pleasured by the feeling of his arms around her, of his body touching hers.

He watched her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up slightly. Nick leaned down slightly more. His lips brushed hers softly, barely touching hers. But he felt sparks go down his spine at her touch. He wanted more. He pulled her waist closer to his and placed his lips over hers more firmly, kissing her passionately. Miley was shocked for a few moments, but soon began to kiss back. They were both getting pretty into the kiss when they heard a cough behind them, and pulled apart to see Alex and Jake holding hands behind them.

Miley noted that Jake looked slightly uncomfortable at both holding Alex's hand so tightly and at seeing Miley so close with Nick, his worst enemy. "Nicky, why are you kissing a Pirate slut?" Alex spat, glaring at Miley. "Excuse me?!" Miley exclaimed, getting in Alex's face. Nick pulled Miley back and stepped in front of her swiftly. "Don't call her that, Alex. She's my friend, and I don't appreciate you insulting her like that," he said. Alex looked Miley up and down and scoffed.

Nick rolled his eyes before taking Miley's hand and leading her off down the beach. Miley looked back and saw Jake and Alex walking off in the opposite direction, but Jake was staring back like Miley was. He caught Miley's eye and smiled and winked. Miley shook her head and simply mouthed, "Don't do that ever again." She swiftly turned back around and walked faster with Nick, back towards the hotel.

--

Miley threw a piece of popcorn up in the air, and Nick caught it in his mouth. They were currently sitting in the common room that had been set up for the camp members, so that they could relax between sessions. They had raided the food cupboard, and had found popcorn, chocolate frosting, and grapes. Miley dipped a grape in the frosting and ate it. Nick gave her a disgusted look, and she laughed. "What?!" she giggled. Nick just shook his head and stuck his pinkie finger into the frosting.

"And you thought my chocolate grape was disgusting?! Do you realise how many germs you have on your pinkie finger alone?!" she exclaimed. Nick started laughing again and sat back in his chair, placing his feet on the coffee table in front of the couch. "What?!" Miley exclaimed again. "Are you some kind of germ freak or something?" he chuckled, dipping his pinkie back in the tub of frosting. Miley swatted his hand away.

"No. I just want to refrain from becoming sick because of your germs. I mean, seriously. Who knows where your hands have been!" she said exasperatedly. Nick laughed. "You saying I don't wash my hands?" he asked. "You never know with people these days," she said. Nick laughed again and stared down into Miley's eyes. "You sure are something, Miley Stewart," he whispered. They both went silent, staring into each others. Nick was about to kiss her when the door burst open, and they turned to see Justin.

"Dude, we kinda have a slight problem," he said softly, stepping into the room. Nick sighed and jumped up and over the back of the couch. "The problem being ...?" he asked, bouncing a basketball that was sitting beside the couch. "Well, Joe kind of drank some vodka from the mini fridge when he thought it was water. He kind of drank too much and puked over your bed," Justin said. Nick let the ball drop to the floor as he stared at Justin in shock.

"I am not sleeping in that bed now," he warned. Justin nodded. "I get that, dude. But where do you plan on sleeping?" Justin asked softly. "You can sleep in my room, if you want. We've got a sofa bed," Miley suggested. "No, it's alright. I doubt I'd be very welcome with your Seaview cheerleaders. Thanks anyway, Miles," Nick said. Miley shook her head. "My squad can stuff it up their asses. They can deal with it. You're staying in my room with Lilly and I, and that's final," she said, hopping up and standing beside the boys.

"Thanks, Stewart. Dude, I'll see you in the morning for that run. I'll let you two get back to whatever you were doing before," Justin said, backing away towards the door, winking at Nick as he backed away. Nick shook his head and laughed as Justin walked into the door, then fell back with the door opened and closed. Miley giggled and walked over to the window, looking at the moon reflecting off the ocean. "It's beautiful," she whispered. Nick stared at her and whispered, "It really is, huh?"

Miley looked up at Nick and smiled. "You know," she said. "Tonight isn't really what I was expecting from. I kissed Nick Gray, captain of the East High football team, who is supposed to be my enemy. And he became one of my best friends. Tonight sure is something special," she said softly. Nick smiled and nodded, staring at her still. "Sure it extraordinary," he whispered. She smiled at him warmly and started walking away. "Coming?!" she called over her shoulder. Nick rushed after her.

Soon, they were in front of Miley's hotel room door. "Are you sure this is alright? I can just stay with one of the team if it's a problem," he said. Miley smiled and swiped the key card. "I'm sure," she replied softly, and pushed open the door. Lilly was lying on the bed in a pair of plaid pyjama bottoms and a tank top. She looked up and smiled. "Hey Miles. Hey Gr- I mean, Nick," she said, smiling warmly and switching off the television. Miley smiled and waved at her. Nick smiled and they walked into the room, sitting on Miley's bed.

"Nick's going to stay here tonight, since his brother threw up on his own bed earlier," Miley explained, kicking off her flip flops and pulling off her cardigan, throwing it over to her suitcase. She was about to pull her shorts off, but remembered that Nick was sitting right beside her, and turned to him. "You don't mind, right?" she asked. He shook his head, unable to speak. He knew what was coming ...

Miley pulled her shorts down past her legs, leaving her in her underwear. Nick stared at her legs, which seemed to go on forever. He stared at her as she bent over her bag, searching for a pair of short shorts to wear. Finally, she did and walked into the bathroom, pulling her shorts on as she went. She left her tank top on and brushed her teeth before walking back into the room. Nick stared at her long, tanned legs as she folded one over the other when she sat down.

Lilly jumped up and pulled out the sofa bed. "There you go," she said to Nick, sitting down beside Miley. Nick smiled gratefully and pulled his shirt off. Miley and Lilly stared at his six-pack. Nick was unaware of them staring as he stripped down to his boxers. "You guys don't mind, right?" he asked. Miley and Lilly simultaneously shook their heads, staring at his abs. Nick chuckled, and they snapped out of their trance. Miley jumped up and walked over to the closet, pulling out extra blankets and pillows and throwing them to Nick.

"Thanks," he said, and threw down his pillow and blanket. He took his phone out of the pocket of his board shorts and started texting away silently. All that was heard was the sound of the buttons on his phone being tapped. Miley took out her phone and started texting, and so could Lilly. There were three sets of tapping from phones as thumbs dashed across the keypads of the phones. There was a knock on the door, and they all looked up at the same time.

Miley jumped up and ran to the door. Lilly threw her phone down on the bed and looked to Nick. "You don't know how obvious it is that you like her," she stated. Nick sat his phone down as well and looked at Lilly. "Who said I liked her?" he asked innocently, not looking at the blonde in front of him. Lilly rolled her eyes. "No one needs to literally say you like her. I can tell by the way you look at her. The way you act when she's close to you," she said.

Nick sighed. "Alright, so maybe I have a teeny tiny crush on Miley. But that doesn't mean anything is going to come out of that crush. I mean, when we get back home, everything will probably go back to the way it was before. Everyone back home will pressure us into hating each other, and then we'll have to go along with that. This is one summer crush, Lilly. I can't follow through with something like that. Not when I know that it could end in somebody's heart breaking," he said softly. It was quiet enough that only Lilly could hear.

Lilly opened her mouth to speak, but Miley walked back in and sat down on the bed. "Nick, that was someone from your school's cheerleading squad. They said Alex is looking for you," she said. Nick looked at Miley, then grabbed his phone. "What are you doing?" Lilly asked. Nick smirked. "Getting rid of Alex Russo. She may be my best friend's sister, but I can't stand her," he said. He quickly tapped in a text on his iPhone and pressed send.

_Go fuck Jake Ryan like you did last time._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello, this is impeacheuan3122. PLJ22 and I wrote a continuation of ShoppingAndDiamond's Summer Love, hope it's up to par! We will be cowriting the rest of the story._

Summer Love

Chapter 7.

Alex Russo was not an unintelligent woman. At eighteen, she could successfully say that she had seen more of the world than many adults nearly four times her age. She was shrewd, cold, and calculating. She knew how to look at a man exactly the right way from underneath her eyelashes so that he'd fall head over heels in an infatuation in three seconds flat. She was popular, she was rich, and she got what she wanted.

As Alex kissed Jake she felt no pleasure, no spark, nothing but a picture of a tall, masculine, dark-haired man which haunted her dreams every night. A smile that melted her like so many men she had seduced, cold as steel.

Nick haunted her.

But he hated her! His text had clearly shown that; he would not care if she threw herself off of a cliff. For Nick she would drop Jake in a millisecond. For Nick she would give up anything in a second. His mere words were drugs to her, but for him she would give up anything, just to see him happy.

She could not express this, however, no! She must act calm and cool, must act uncaring and aloof. If he expressed any interest, any sign at all of wanting her, she would drop everything for his touch for a single blissful night. Miley, the bitch, would have to somehow be taken out of the picture. Alex had seen Nick's eyes when he spoke of her, even as he described his loathing of her mere existence. She was not blind, and she did not deny the facts: he had fallen, and fallen hard, for this woman, and for that she despised her.

Soon the summer would end, and fall would come, and Miley would be out of the picture and soon Nick would be hers.

_Maybe I will_, she texted back,_ better than you, in any case._

_***_

Nick awoke to a deep voice whispering in his ear.

"April is the cruellest month, breeding lilacs out of the dead land, mixing memory and-"

"What the hell?" he screamed.

"Damn," Miley said, laughing gaily, "You're awake. It's about time, you lazy ass."

"What the fuck was that?"

"The Waste Land. I'm not sure where your team should be, but I assume you should already be there. It's already seven."

"Damn! The coach wanted us all to be down by six fifty for some gym time. But it's not like I need it," Nick boasted, flexing his muscles cockily.

Miley smacked him across the chest and laughed lightly. "Just get the hell out of here, huh?"

Nick laughed, then walked out of the door, but a second later, he reappeared, and walked over to Miley. Everything in her world went black due to the close proximity between the two, but she could feel his lips brush against hers lightly one last time before he walked away.

Miley had already changed, and Lily was in the bathroom now. She fell back against the couch where Nick had been sleeping and stared fixedly at a spot on the wall.

That really needs more paint, she thought, or maybe I should just put up a poster over it.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"That part of the wall needs more paint," said Miley.

"He kissed you again," Lily predicted.

Miley put her head in her hands in submission.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Lily asked.

"Yeah...but no...hell, I don't know! Truce or no truce, he's Nick Gray, a Wildcat, and it's nature that I should hate him!"

Lily sighed. "I never thought I'd be saying this, but you two are perfect for each other, Miley. No matter what he is, you can't deny that you like him. A lot."

"Lily, now's not the time. We have a grand total of thirty seconds to get down to the beach."

Lily and Miley sprinted down the hall, to the elevator. They caught it just as the doors were closing, and once they were inside, they focused on catching their breath.

They heard a ding as the elevator approached the lobby of the hotel. Not even waiting for the door to open completely, they squeezed through the opening, and ran to the back door that lead them to the beach. Her team was huddled together, some twenty feet away, looking around, obviously trying to locate them. Miley and Lily caught up to their team right as the coaches appeared in front of the twenty-five teams. Grace spoke first. "Just to get here to this camp is a big accomplishment, girls, so congratulations. This camp will test your skills, you're here to show us what you've got. Can I ask all of the team captains to head up here?" Lily gently pushed Miley, and she headed up there. She stood in line behind the other twenty-five captains. Each person before her was handed a sheet of paper by Grace, and the line moved fast. Finally, she was at the front of the line, and as Grace gave her the paper, she smiled warmly at Miley. Miley returned the smile, and walked back to her team, scanning the sheet. She groaned as she passed Lily.

"What is it?" Carly asked.

"It's the coach good part is, our assigned coach is Lena, and she seems nice enough, but the bad news is, the Wildcats are assigned to her also." The team, like her, expressed groans, and a few rolled their eyes.

"Guys, think positively. We're here to have fun this summer, and show everyone what we've got. Not to mention kick some Wildcat ass!" The team cheered.

"Ladies, please form a line here by team, lead by your captain and vice captain. We'll be jogging on a track with the football teams."  
Miley and Lily, followed by the rest of the squad, joined the middle of the line. They filed onto the bus, and once everyone was on, the bus lurched forward.

The ride was short, ten minutes at most, and then they were standing in front of a giant track, surrounded by ocean. The football teams were already there, stretching. Miley looked around, and caught Nick's eyes. He saw her then, and smiled at her, then winked. She smiled back, then blushed, and looked away. "Four laps each! And no cheating!" Grace added, eyeing some people.

Five minutes later, everyone was jogging around the track in groups, each one talking amongst themselves. It was sweltering hot, and the heat was really starting to get to her.

"Just talk to him!" Lily pestered.

"Lils, you know I can't!"

"Why not?"

"You know perfectly well why not. I can't associate myself with the Wildcat football captain, not like that. It's not right. It's not meant to be. I don't think it would go to well with anyone at our school, or his. You know I like him, Lily, but I just can't be with him!"

"So that's the reason. The only reason you're avoiding telling him is because you're afraid of what other people will think of you. He loves you, and you are perfectly aware of this, and you're just leaving him hanging."

"He doesn't love me.."

"Oh, really? Who the heck are you trying to kid? He may say it's just a little crush, it'll go away by the end of summer, but it's not. He looks at you like your a goddess, and, when he's near you he starts acting all strange. No one with just a little crush would act that way. He might as well tape a sign saying 'I'm In Love With Miley Stewart' across the front of his shirt."  
Miley scoffed. "Goddess?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yes, a goddess. He only has eyes for you, Miley. There are tons of beautiful cheerleaders at this camp, but the one he chooses to like is you. The one who he's supposed to hate. He's willing to put all of this rivalry nonsense behind him. He doesn't care what other people would think of him if he dated a girl from Seaview. All you're doing now is making excuses."

Miley sighed. "You're right. I'm being a stubborn bitch. I'm gonna talk to him tonight. Swear."

A smile spread across Lily's face. "I wouldn't go as far to call it bitchy, but you are one stubborn little girl. I'm glad you're telling him."

"Honestly, so am I. You really think he looks at me like I'm a goddess?" Miley and Lily both laughed, and finished their last lap.

She and Lily sat in a far corner with the part of the team that was finished, and waited for the rest of the team to join them.

Once everyone had finished their laps, everyone filed back into the buses they came in.

"You're really gonna tell him? Not gonna chicken out, are you?"

"Lily, why the hell are you so obsessed with my love life? Especially when it involves Nick Gray, of all people."

"I just want you to be happy. And I know, when you're with Nick, you are. Happier than you are with anybody else."

"Thanks, Lily. You're really a great friend."

She smirked. "I know I am,"

By the time they had gotten back, it was breakfast time, and food was layed out on three long tables in the banquet room. Miley got in line behind Lily, grabbed a plate, and began to help herself to food.

"So do you think you really love Nick?" Lily asked.

"No..." Miley said, "I know I do!" she laughed gently.

She didn't realize until she had turned around that Nick was in line behind her, staring with wide eyes. His mouth formed a perfect "O".

**Don't hesitate to review...**


	8. Chapter 8

"Love? Me? I.. uh-" Nick stuttered.

"Uh.. just forget I said that. You weren't supposed to find out. Not yet. Um, goodbye.." Leaving her tray of food on a table, she ran out of the room, Lily following close behind her. There wasn't a pair of eyes in the cafeteria that weren't on her. In the farthest corner away, Alex sat, laughing as she ran out of the room.

"Miley! Miley, wait!" Lily tried to run after her, but Miley was too fast.

"What, Lily? Are you happy? Guess what? He doesn't love me. He never will. To him, I'm just the Seaview cheerleading captain. That's all I'll ever be. Did you see the look on his face when he heard? God, how embarrassing is that? How could you even think he liked me? We're destined to hate each other, Lily. If we really were meant to be together, God wouldn't have made us rivals like this."

"Miley, don't you get it? You two are meant to be together. All of this East High vs. Seaview junk means nothing in the big scheme of things. I think that God did this on purpose. To show you that things like this don't matter. That, as long as you're happy, it wouldn't matter who you were happy with. And he didn't flat out reject you, did he? No. You didn't even let him finish. He could have said something right there that would have made your day, but you didn't even stop to listen. You say that you really, truly care about him, but if you really did love Nick, you wouldn't let something as minor as this get in the way of you being together."

"Lily, stop, okay? Maybe I should have listened to him. But you weren't looking at him, Lily. You didn't see that he didn't care at all. He was just thinking about how to phrase it so that it wouldn't hurt so much. I couldn't just stand there and take another rejection. Face it, even if we were together, by the time the end of summer rolled around, there would be no way to keep our relationship once we go back to school, and being rivals. Pirates aren't supposed to like Wildcats, and the other way around."

"There you go again, Miley, making rash decisions. He fucking loves you, Miles, and I don't care what he said- or didn't say. Read between the lines! It's not what he says, it's what he does, how he acts, the way he's drawn towards you like there's some kind of magnetic field there. It's the way he looks at you, how he can't talk straight when he's speaking to you. You don't need his confirmation to see that."

Miley rolled her eyes, looked down, and sighed. "Fine, Lily. I guess you're right. I think I'll talk to him."

Lily smiled. "Promise?"

"I guess."

"Then you'll meet him at the beach right by that dock this afternoon, during our free time. You know, the dock next to where the big tents are. Two-thirty."

"Huh? How do you know?"

Lily smiled sheepishly, and looked down at the floor. "Well, I kinda texted him from your phone, and told him that you wanted to meet him there." She looked back up. "Nice shoes, by the way."

Miley glared at her. "God, Lily, I can't believe you! How many times have I told you to stay out of my personal life?"

"Too many.. Look, Miley, you know I was doing it for your own sake. And you can't honestly tell me you weren't gonna do the same thing. You promised you would talk to him. Besides, you're my best friend. Interfering is my job."

"Yes, I promised, but I was going to do it later. How could you have known that I was going to agree to talk to him?"

"I just know you. And besides, if he does hate you, and thought it would be awkward to meet with you, I believe he would have declined."

"Okay, okay, I guess I have no choice but to go, and maybe you do have a point. But that doesn't make what you did right."

"That's my girl. Now, let's end this conversation before you find another pointless reason to get mad at me. Besides, I'm starved. You didn't let me eat."

"Let's go. But, I don't think I can go back in there right now. Not when Alex and Nick are still in there. Let's just find somewhere else to eat, okay?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'll grab the food, you go...cry or something."

Miley looked infuriated. "Lily!"

"Okay, okay! Sorry." Lily raised her hands in surrender, "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Fine," said Miley.

Time sped by ridiculously fast for Miley as 2:30 approached. She wasn't able to concentrate on the routine that she herself had choreographed for the team. The dock was the last place she wanted to be, but she knew that a talk, and a long one, was inevitable, so she dredged to the wretched place to spot Nick, who was sitting on the ground, staring off into space, sitting with his feet over the water, so that his toes grazed the surface of the ocean, watching the waves roll gently into the shore.

"Nick?" Miley said.

"Oh…" he jumped slightly, "Um, Miley. Right, well…"

"Nick-"

"Miley," he said softly, "I think I love you. I mean, after we kissed, I was kind of…I wanted to think I was just being stupid like I do but then when I heard you say you loved me, I thought and all I could picture was you, smiling up at me." He touched his lips and paused.

"Nick-"

"And then you texted me saying that you were going to meet me here, and Miley," he said, "I am so goddam scared that any minute you're going to slap me and say that I'm a stupid bastard and had it coming, and I suppose this really was bound to happen, because you're so beautiful and charming and smart and now that I really-"

Miley threw her arms around Nick's neck and kissed him, just a peck on the lips. He was about to respond when she broke away and smiled. "Did you like that?" she asked.

"God, yes," Nick said.

She kissed him again, harder this time, more passionate, and broke away. "Like that?"

"Tease," he mumbled, and drew her up to him, kissing her with passion she didn't know existed. Their tongues danced inside Nick's mouth and he moaned softly.

"God," she said, "I love you."

"I suppose it was bound to happen," Nick said. "Me falling for you. Except all I really can think about is how I want to kiss you again."

She smiled. "I suppose we're going to miss practice?"

"Hell yes," Nick moaned as her lips found their way to his neck.

**Hey! I'm really sorry that this one was so short, I really just wanted to get it out! So, we really hope that you enjoyed it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to hadiy101 for help with this chapter, and for oh so subtly reminding me to put this in here. :)**

"No, really, Nick, we have to stop. Our coach is gonna kill me if I'm not there. The team can't really do much without a captain,"

Nick sighed. "I guess you're right. Without me, the team's nothing."

"Uh-huh. There's the Nick Gray we all know and don't love." Miley smacked him playfully across the chest.

"You just keep telling yourself that you don't love me. Be honest. I mean, honestly, look at this face and tell me what's there that's not to love?"

Miley began to smile, but it immediately contorted into a frown. "What do we do now, Nick? Apparently we both have feelings other than hate for each other, we've kissed twice now, but I don't know how we can be together without getting beaten up by our own schools first. Honestly, I don't think I could go another day like this now that I know you feel the same way about me as I do you."

"How would you feel about us secretly dating, and not telling the whole world about it?"

Miley smiled. "I like the idea. It could be a little hard, but I'm willing to do it if it means being with you. Let's try it."

Nick glanced at the watch he kept around his wrist. "Oh damn, It's two forty-seven. We've got thirteen minutes to change and meet outside our buildings for the bus." She felt his lips graze her cheek gently, and then she was standing alone. She watched as he darted away, then realized that she, too had to get going.

Miley sprinted back into the hotel, and jammed her finger into the elevator button repeatedly, until she heard a ding, and the doors to the elevator on the far left opened, revealing only one person, but the person she wanted to see least. Alex stood in the back corner of the elevator, wearing her cheerleading outfit, and smirking at her.

"Going somewhere, Stewart?"

"Yeah, Russo. I was. What other reason would I be waiting in front of an elevator for, dumbass?"

"Guess you gonna have to go back to waiting, then." Alex pressed the 'Close Doors' button from the inside of the elevator, and laughed as the doors began to close, Miley glaring at her from the other side.

"Freaking bitch," Miley muttered, then looked around. The closest elevator was still on the forty-seventh floor. She eyes the staircase speculatively, then realized her only chance of making it to her room, and changing on time would be to sprint up the thirty-four flights of stairs to her room. Miley sighed, then jogged over to the staircase, and began to run up the first flight.

By the time she had gotten to her floor, she was completely out of breath, and panting. She checked her watch. 2:54. She ran down the hall and inserted her key-card into the slot impatiently, waiting for the door to click. Miley thrust the door open, and ran inside, rummaging through her suitcase, trying to find her cheerleading outfit. She changed in record time, swept her hair up into a messy high ponytail, then took the elevator down to the lobby, where she met up with her squadmates right as the buses arrived.

Lily glanced at her, then eyed her up and down. "God, Miley, what happened to you? You look like hell!"

"Gee, thanks Lily, running up thirty-four freaking flights of stairs to save your ass does that to you,"

Lily threw her a confused look, shrugged it off, deciding it would be better not to ask, then boarded the bus, saving a seat for her best friend next to her.

Miley sat down in the aisle seat, talking quietly to Lily. She didn't see Alex board the bus and strut down the aisle. In her hand was a Starbucks espresso cup, half finished. She paused for a minute as she walked by Miley's seat, popped the lid off of her cup, and pretended to slip, and the coffee in the cup went flying, and landed all over Miley's top. She gasped in shock as the hot liquid seeped through her shirt and began to burn her skin.

Alex smirked, then plastered a look of faux concern onto her face. "Oops. I'm SO sorry." She laughed, then walked away.

She stood up, and tried to wring as much of the coffee out of her clothes as she could, then saw Alex laughing with her friends, a few seats behind Miley and Lily. Miley walked over to Alex. "You little bitch! You'll be lucky if Satan takes you!"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before. But you had it coming, Stewart. Punishment for being such a bad cheerleader."

"That's funny, coming from someone who couldn't do a backflip to save their life. If I'm bad, you're the worst dancer that's ever walked the face of this planet. "

Alex stood up, walking closer to Miley. "Is that a challenge, Stewart?"

"Bring it. Cheer off on the grounds,"

"You are so on."

Miley glared at Alex for a minute, then walked back to her seat. By now, the Wildcat side of the bus was staring at her, and the Seaview side glaring at Alex. She sat down, and accepted a tissue from Lily, and tried to wipe off the coffee as best as she could. "I can't believe her. This'll never come out."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, she's just bitchy like that. I thought you knew."  
"I DID know. But I'm starting to think that it's not just me she hates."

Lily looked at her. "What do you mean? I mean, we all know she hates everyone from Seaview."

"No, no. I think that she hates me with Nick."

"Well, that's to be expected. Why would she want someone from her school socializing with a Pirate?"

"Lily, no. I swear, you can be so slow sometimes. I think she's jealous that I'm always spending time with Nick. I knew that she'd always had a thing for him, but maybe it's a little more than that?"

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Because, Lily, look at her. She's always disliked me, but ever since we've come here, and I starting hanging out with Nick, it's become a little more than a strong dislike toward me. She would have never thrown coffee on me before, no matter how much she wanted to. Plus, EVERYONE notices the way she's always draped over his shoulder when she's near him. She tries to hide it, but when she looks at him, you can tell that there's something there. Although he would never date her, and I have nothing to worry about."

"Whoa, whoa. You never told me what happened with Nick. And I guess you could be right, but I still think that it's kind of silly."

"OK, Lily, I'll tell you what happened. But you have to swear not to tell anyone."

"Why? Besides, who the heck would I tell? Alex? Hardly. So, SPILL."

"Alright. So, I talked to him. Thank you, Lily, for setting this up, no matter how wrong it was for you to meddle into my love life, and making me go. It turns out that he does feel the same. And guess what? We kissed! Twice!"

"Oh my god! I knew it! Sometimes, I just know! How awesome am I?"

Miley glanced at Lily. "Lily, what'd you do?"

"Uh, HELLO? I was the one who set up this whole thing. You're welcome!"

"Oh, yeah. Thanks. But we decided not to tell anyone, for the sake of our own bodies. That means that you can't tell ANYONE, Lily. Not your mother, not your dog, not your dead Aunt Caroline, got it?"

"I don't have a dead Aunt Caroline. Or a dog."

"That's beside the point! No one, OK? Not a soul."

"Got it. I really hope that you two work out. You seem like you really like him, and I can tell that he feels the same way."

"Thanks, Lil. I hope so, too. I really think that I love him. This could be the start of something special."

**So, I (.jonas22) worked on this chapter all by myself, so, if you were wondering why it sucked way worse than the other chapters, thats why. Review down below!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, so I know that I said that the cheer-off would be on the training grounds. Well, I changed my mind, it's going to be back on the beach instead. Sorry! **

The bus finally came to stop in front of a large, grassy area. Miley stood up, grabbed her tote bag, and, like everyone else, she filed off of the bus, and stepped onto the carpet of grass underneath her feet. She and her team found a spot to set up underneath a big tree, and Miley taught them the routine that she had put together step by step, and the team worked and worked to perfect it. By seven, the team had it down, and was performing it with no difficulty at all. The buses began to show up again, and the coaches ordered everyone to load the bus once more.

At seven-thirty, the buses arrived back at the hotel, and headed straight to the dinner hall, where the meal was being served. Lily and Miley stood in line, waiting to get their food. They scooped various foods onto their plates, then looked around for a vacant table. They finally located one near the far corner, and brought their trays to the table, and placed them down, sitting next to each other.

"Lily, what if I fall? Fall right there, flat on my face, with everyone staring at me? Nick will probably be there, I don't think I can do this,"

"Miley, and what? Give Alex the satisfaction of knowing that she intimidated to into giving this up? No way. I won't let you do that. Alex is all talk, but when it comes to showing what she's got, you've got a huge advantage. In all of my years of knowing you, you've never ever fallen while performing. Not one time. And I've known you for a while, Miley. Trust me, you're going to go out there, and kick some Wildcat ass. Don't even doubt me for a second. She'll be sorry that she ever got involved with Miley Stewart. You're the most brilliantly talented cheerleader and dancer I've ever met. You'll be awesome."

"Thanks so much, Lily. And you know what? I am pretty damn awesome, aren't I?"

"Sure, you are, Miley." Lily laughed, and Miley joined in.

Someone was tapping on Miley's shoulder, and Miley whirled around to see who it was. Alex was standing behind her. "Oh. It's you."

"I think it's about time for you to get your ass kicked. Shall we go, or have you chickened out already?"

"Oh, no way. You actually think that you have a chance dancing against me? Grab hold of reality, Russo. You stand no chance. Let's go. Only you and me this time, Alex, No one to catch you when you fall,"

Their teams, along with a few football players, Nick included, followed them outside to the beach. It was dark outside; the only source of light was the silvery moonlight, illuminating everything that happened to fall in its path. Millions of stars twinkled above, and Miley just stared, admiring them.

"Stewart, today might be nice. Or have you decided that you're too scared?"

"In your dreams. You go ahead and go first, Alex."

They picked five judges, three Wildcats, two Pirates- Alex had insisted on it. A very sorry looking Nick stood next to Lily and the other four judged, rolling his eyes, and his arms crossed.

Alex began her routine, and the whole time, Pirates stood, laughing silently. Lily smiled mischievously, and nodded her head towards a bucket that was filled with water a few yards away.

Miley smiled also, but shook her head no. "Later, though. I just want to beat her fairly." Lily nodded, but looked a bit disappointed.

Alex ended her performance in the splits. While suppressing a pained expression, she looked at Miley, who was clapping and laughing at the same time. "Bravo, bravo. I really didn't think that it was possible for you to humiliate yourself more than you already do, but you've just proved me wrong. Way to go, Alex!"

"Oh, like you could do any better," Alex sneered.

"I actually believe that I can. Watch.. and learn, Alex."

Miley started her routine with a back handspring, leading into a series of flips and one-handed cartwheels. Both Pirates and Wildcats looked shocked. Alex rolled her eyes.

Miley ended with a complicated dance routine that she herself had choreographed. Nick was looking at her in awe.

"You so cheated!" Alex yelled.  
"How?" demanded Lily. "How the hell does one cheat in cheerleading?"  
"She's got people on her side," Alex said, gesturing to the five people who had judged their face-off. "They're biased."  
"That's life," said Lily flatly. "Every award that's given out is given from judges to their friends. Besides, they're all your friends. It's not like Miley didn't win fair and square. She flat-out kicked your sorry ass. And who was going to vote in her favor because they liked her?" Lily said, "Nick Gray?"  
There was a round of laughter. As if Nick Gray would vote for Miley Stewart because he liked her.

But she had seen them, earlier today at the beach. She saw them admitting that they loved each other, something she could not have possibly imagined. She had seen them kiss, and it made her want to gag. She hated it. She hated Miley for making Nick love her. And she was going to do whatever it might take to keep them away from each other.  
Nick said, "Yeah, I mean really. Me and Miley, friends? That's the most impossible thing in the world. I'd rather be friends with the devil, although she doesn't categorize far from that herself,"  
Lily could have sworn that she saw a flash of hurt pass through Miley's eyes, and she was positive no one besides her had detected it. "Yeah," said Miley flippantly, "Right. Me and Nick- friends? That's the most utterly ridiculous thing I've ever heard anybody say...Are you sure you haven't had anything to drink lately, Lily?"  
"I don't drink," said Lily.  
"He would vote in her favor," said Alex smugly. "Earlier, they were together, I saw-"  
Lily jumped on Alex with all her strength, and suddenly this was not a battle of wits anymore. There was teeth and scratching and malicious anger emanating from both women. Alex wanted to embarrass Miley horribly, and make Nick hurt. Lily wanted Miley to be okay. She wanted Alex to hurt- badly.  
"Whoa, whoa!" Nick walked over and pulled them apart with some difficulty, and held Lily back. He got next to Alex and hissed, "A word about what you saw, and I'll..."  
Alex did not ask what would happen, but nodded meekly.  
"Pathetic," Lily said.  
"Each to their own," mumbled Nick, "And, Truscott, I really do suggest leaving the tackling to me."  
A few yards away, Miley grinned, but looked away quickly.

"Can I do it now, Miley? Please?" Lily begged.

"Knock yourself out, Lily," Miley grinned.

Alex and Nick looked confused as to what the heck the girls were talking about, but a smile spread across Nick's face also as Lily picked up the water bucket. Alex still looked confused, but as Lily slowly walked towards her with the bucket of water in her hands, she finally started to realize what was happening. The expression on her face turned horrified, as she ran like there was no tomorrow, shrieking.

"Get this psycho away from me!"

"Oh, get back here. It's only water. What are you afraid it's gonna do? Take it like a man!"

Lily finally caught up to her, throwing the ice-cold ocean water all over her. Alex gasped, and turned around to give Lily a death glare. Laughter echoed from all around the beach.

"You bitch! I can't believe that you did that!"

"Oh, well, that's for the coffee,"

**Pleasssseee review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Update!!! Hope you like! Note that this was really rushed, I had to put a chapter out. **

"I still can't believe that you jumped on her like that, Lil. Not that Alex isn't a total bitch, and she totally had it coming, it's out of character for you."

"You're mad that I beat the crap out of Alex?" Lily looked at Miley questioningly.

"Of course not! I'm slightly ticked that you didn't let me throw a punch, but that's the extent of it. Way to go, Lilian."

They both laughed, remembering what had happened.

"Why, thank you Ms. Stewart. You didn't do too bad of a job kicking her ass yourself. I still can't get the look on her face when you began dancing out of my head. Her mouth just dropped, and her eyes were like bugging out of her head. I think you really showed her what she deserved."

There were more giggles as the girls moved about the room, getting ready for bed.

There was a loud knock at the door, and it echoed through the hotel room. "Open the freaking door! I'm sleeping here again." Nick yelled from the hallway.

Miley looked at Lily, and nodded towards the door. "Get it."

"Why don't you? He's your _boyfriend"_

"Just open the freaking door, Lily."

"Okay, okay, Jesus, Miley. Lazy ass much?" Lily sighed and let Nick through the door.

He walked into the room. "Hello, Ladies." After throwing a blanket down on the pull-out couch, he walked over to Miley, and lightly kissed her cheek. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks as she blushed furiously. Lily stood on the other side of the room, smiling.

"How adorable are you two? I am so freaking awesome!"

"Sure you are, Lil. Because you're not the one who tackled a girl, and just about ripped her throat out."

"Hey, she was SO asking for it! And she was about to tell the whole world about you and Nick. I don't want my best friend in the hospital for the next six months cause our own football team decided to kick her ass. AND I've been wanting to do that for a REALLY long time.."

Miley and Nick laughed, while Lily stood defensively with her hands lightly placed on her hips.

"What do you know? I've got a psycho for a best friend!"

"Psh. It's not like I daydream of landing Alex in a hospital or, like, a coma or anything. Psh. No way. I'm not THAT pathetic, Miles."

"Mmmhmm. That's why I heard you screaming 'SACK HER! USE THOSE FREAKING ATHLETES BODIES FOR SOMETHING USEFUL!' while you were asleep last night."

"I wasn't talking about Alex.."

"Sure, Lily."

"I wasn't!"

Nick cut in. "I'd love to see you girls argue all night, but I've got to get up early in the morning. Coach wants us up before the freaking sun even rises. I think it's utterly ridiculous."

"Whatever. We'll hit the sack too, I guess. Lena's giving us the morning free, we can do whatever the hell we want. Lily and I are planning to head down to the pool. Once practice is over, I guess you could join us."

"I'll see. Just shut your dang mouth and maybe I'll have a chance of sleeping, huh?" Nick teased.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to sleep now."

"'Night," Lily muttered from her bed.

Nick grumbled into his pillow, and tossed himself around, trying to find a comfortable position.

"G'night, Lil." Miley murmured, and layed her own head down on her pillow, her dark curls fanned out around her face.

Miley and Lily lay on two identical deck chairs, soaking up as much of the sun as possible.

"Mile, pass me the sunscreen, would ya?"

Miley bent over, picking up the plastic tube that lay next to her, and handing it over to Lily. She mumbled a thank you, and proceeded to slather the lotion all over her body.

"Lil, ease up on that, would you? You're starting to smell like a coconut factory."

"Is there even such a thing as a coconut factory?" Lily questioned.

"Hmm... beats me. But if there was, imagining it to be a large building that manufactured coconuts, I think that you smell like I would imagine it."

Lily burst out laughing. "'Large building that manufactures coconuts'?"

"It could happen!" Miley replied defensively, but she started laughing, too.

"You are so weird, Miley Ray Stewart."

"So I've been told. Lillian. And it's not as if you're the most normal person in the world either."

"I'm pretty damn normal compared to you."

"Mmhmm.."

"Ugh!" Lily exclaimed dramatically, joking.

"Ugh! Too you too!"

Both girls began hysterically laughing, and that went on for a good five minutes.

Miley abruptly stopped laughing when she felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around her small body, and lift her up.

She gasped, then looked at the face of the person who was carrying her, and relaxed noticeably. Then her expression turned angry, and she began yelling. "PUT ME DOWN THIS SECOND, NICHOLAS GRAY!" She raised her hand and began to smack him repeatedly on his forearm.

He began laughing. "It's funny how you actually think that would hurt, Miley. I play football, remember?"

"Let go of me!"

He was standing by the side of the pool, his feet touching the edge.

Nick shrugged. "Fine,"

And he dropped her into the water.

She screamed for a second, then plunged into the water. Her head resurfaced shortly after that.

She narrowed her eyes, and glared at him. "I hate you, Nicholas Gray."

"Oh, now we're on a full name basis, Miley Ray Cyrus?"

"You are the most.. difficult... most obnoxious... most utterly arrogant person in the world!"

"I get that a lot."

"I bet. Help me up."

Nick looked at her. "Uhh.. no, I don't think I will."

"Uhh... yes, I do think you will,"

"Too bad."

He sighed, and stuck out his hand. Miley grabbed on to it, waited a second, then yanked him forward. He flew- fully clothed- headfirst into the freezing water.

Miley was laughing when he reappeared. "That was not very nice, Ms. Stewart. I'm mad at you."

"You could never be mad at me."

"You could be wrong."

"Somehow I doubt that I am."

He was slowly pulling Miley closer and closer, until her body was pressed against his. Her arms found their way up, and they snaked around his neck. He stared intensely into her eyes, and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. Both of their faces inched closer and closer until their lips were millimeters apart. Her breath hitched, and he leaned forward to close the gap in between their faces.

_________________________________________

Jake Ryan's mouth dropped. He didn't believe what he was seeing, even though it was clear as day in front of him. He fumbled around in his deep pocket for his cell phone. He pressed the buttons furiously, determined to capture this moment.

He held his camera phone out in front of him, focusing the image, and pressing the Enter button. He looked at the screen and smirked. A few more keys were pressed. **Send. **

**To: Alex Russo**

**Though u might want 2 c this.**

**Jake**

**Enclosed Image**

Alex glared at her cell phone screen. _Her _Nick? Kissing that _slu_t? Something had to be done.

**Thank you guys for being so patient with me while I was going through serious Writer's Block with this story. OK, I've got a problem. I read this Niley story here on FF, and it was awesome. NOW, I have no clue what it's called. It's about Miley, a girl that everyone knows, she's the daughter of a bigshot. She works at her dad's company, but her dream is to become a photographer. They live in New York City, and one day, while she's walking in Central Park after ditching her birthday party, he runs into Nick. Literally. She twists her ankle or something and he takes her back to his to his place to get some ice on it. She realizes that she hates Miley Stewart, but he doesn't realize that she is Miley Cyrus. He thinks that her name's Destiny, and he really begins to fall for her. She changes her hair, so he doesn't realize that she's Miley. Later, he realizes that she is Miley, and he breaks up with her, because she lied to him. She leaves for New York, where she gets a degree in photography, and starts her own company. She then moves back to New York, and I don't know anything from there, because I accidently exed out of the page, and if I was on the computer, it would have been easy to use the History button and go back. But I was on my iPod, and there isn't a History page. So... if you've read it, and know the title, or if you actually wrote it, please review this or PM me or whatever. Thanks for reading the A/N!! Write Tigger in your review if you actually read to the end of this!!! **


	12. Chapter 12

Miley was worried.

Okay, maybe that was a little bit of an understatement. She was pacing across the tiles in Lilly and her room, picking the polish off her perfectly manicured nails. Damn, that manicure had taken forever, and her dad only let her get them every so often.

Miley was worried.

Something in her said that this fantasy world she'd been living in these past few days wasn't going to last long. Nick was wonderful-charming, endearing, sweet. He doted on her and gave her small kisses on the nose when no one was looking. Nick was absolutely, utterly perfect.

So something was going to go wrong soon. She could feel it in her bones. This…this haven of cheerleading and beach and Nick was going to end soon. The game was five days from now and the camp ended the day after that, and then she would be going to college across the country. Where Nick definitely wasn't.

Miley was worried.

Would she see him again when the holidays ended, or was this meant to be a fleeting summer love, the kind of romance that lasted a week or two and then dissipated into the winds that promised fall? Or would it be the kind of thing she felt in her bones, this whole "forever" thing? Would she grow old with Nick?

A sudden image of a bouncing baby boy's face popped into Miley's head and she sat down abruptly. _He's so beautiful_, she thought dizzily, _my child. _She realized that her little baby had Nick's eyes. And she sighed.

Miley needed to stop worrying.

Maybe a bath was a good idea. She was sweaty from all that practice anyway.

* * *

"Fuck Miley Stewart," said Alex Russo vehemently.

"I second that remark," said Jake Ryan, taking a large sip of his wine. He wasn't technically supposed to have any, but whatever. He only drank a glass or two on occasion, never enough to get himself drunk. He wasn't smart but he did have common sense.

"We need to split them up," Alex said. "You want Miley, Jesus knows why, and I want Nick."

"Agreed," said Jake. "Any ideas?"

"Well…" said Alex, "I was thinking that maybe..."

Jake's eyes widened and he whistled. "That's brilliant."

* * *

"Miley," whispered Nick, "Miley, I…"

"Yes, darling?"

"MileyIloveyou."

"Pardon?" she said. She'd heard him perfectly well, but it was so much _fun _to watch her boyfriend squirm...

"Miley," he took a deep breath, "Miley Stewart, I love you."

She looked him in the eyes. "I love you too, Nick."

And she collapsed into his arms as he planted kisses all over her face.

_

* * *

Two Days Later.._

Nick was drunk.

Lights pulsated. Teenagers were playing strip poker. There was a game of beach volleyball down the shore. There were chips and dip and margaritas and mojitos on a platter. A boom box was blasting loud music which could be the Nine Inch Nails but could be Bob Marley-Nick couldn't distinguish one sound from another. A group of people were playing Spin The Bottle and still others were dancing. It was incredibly late-one? Three? It was late. The moon reflected off the water and party lights were strung up along the boardwalk.

Nick was so very, very drunk, and damn, it felt fine.

"'Ey Liley!" he shouted to Lilly-or was it Miley?-a few feet away from him.

"Jesus, Nick!" Lilly-or-Miley said. "You can't handle a few margaritas?"

"Atter you about talking?" he said, "drunk I'm not!"

"Of course not," the woman said. Nick couldn't tell who it was. She led him into a room that was dimly lit.

"Miley you?" he asked stupidly, "Love Miley I." Miley was so pretty when he couldn't tell who she was. He hoped it wasn't Lilly. Especially since they were making out. She tasted strange. Like someone else.

It was the alcohol. Probably.

"Nick," she gasped between fervent kisses, "Fuck, I love you."

"Love I Miley," said Nick, capturing her lips between his and hoping Miley understood. He wanted this, wanted her.

She was ripping at his clothes now and he did not protest. They both wanted this.

"Miley," he moaned, and then there were no words for a while.

* * *

"Nick!" Miley yelled, "Nick Gray, you presumtuous bastard, where the fuck are you?"

She looked along the beach, looked in the crowd, looked in her room, and looked in his room. Finally she stumbled into a dimly lit room and threw on the lights.

There was...

My God.

It was _Nick. _It was _her Nick_ having s_ex _with that _bitch _Alex Russo, moaning and touching and looking perfectly happy about it. He was completely oblivious to Miley's presence but Alex noticed her and smiled.

"Just a second, Nick," the bitch murmured, wrapping a towel around herself and coming up to Miley. She got in her face and said, "You see that God over there? He doesn't love you. He's never loved you. He told me himself. He wanted me. He's always wanted me. He loves me and I love him." She sneered. "Everything he's told you has been a lie."

"But why?" Miley whispered, "Surely-"

"He wanted to hurt you."

"Ah." Miley sighed. Then she walked over to Nick, sat down on the bed and whispered, "_I trusted you."_

"Miley?" asked Nick.

"Fuck you," replied Miley, standing up and walking out the door.

**Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

The anger turned into sadness, and sobs began to control her body. Tears blurred her vision, and she couldn't see straight. Her head hurt like she was hung over, and her heart was pounding violently in her chest.

"Fucking bastard. Tells me he loves me then goes and fucks another damn girl." Miley muttered to herself as she walked unsteadily out of the building.

Miley walked swiftly across the beach, trying to push thoughts of Nick and that _bitch _out of her head. _Had he just been trying to use me? Tell me what I wanted to hear, and then screw some other girl like I had been absolutely nothing to him? I _had_ trusted him. Looks like I'd been right. This was just too good to be true. _

She immediately stopped walking when she ran into somebody. Miley didn't have the energy to look up to see who it was, she just began to cry harder. When that someone wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder, she finally looked up.

"Oh, Miley. Ssh. It's going to be okay."

Lily was sitting down next to her, also sobbing softly into Miley's shoulder.

"No it's not! He's such a.. such a _dickhead! _I can't believe that I ever trusted him!"

"Who did what?" Lily asked, still completely oblivious.

"Nick. Cheated on me. Guess who with?"

"Uhh... Alex?"

"Bingo."

"What a bitch! I'll kill both of em!"

Miley sighed.

"No, Lil. Don't do anything. Yet. He's drunk as hell."

"Nick drinks?"

"Apparently."

"And somehow Alex convinced him to have sex with her. That's what I walked in on. God, I wish I could get that fucking image out of my head."

"Miley, he was drunk. He had no clue what he was doing. Maybe you should forgive him." Lily braced herself, expecting Miley to slap her.

"And maybe you're crazy. Look, Lily. They had _sex_. I can't just go on and try to pretend that nothing happened. And he didn't look like he hated it, either."

"Yeah, but Nick doesn't love Alex. He loves YOU."

"Didn't look like he loved me when he was screwing her."

"Nick loves you. Just believe me."

"Maybe he was just using me. He was drunk, not completely helpless. He had the choice to either say yes or no. And he chose yes. I doubt that I even crossed his mind."

"You can see it in his eyes, Miley. He loves you."

"Haven't we already had this argument before?"

"Yup, and do you remember how well that turned out?"

"Ugh."

"You just can't let me have my moment, can you?" Lily pretended to scowl.

"Nope. Especially after my boyfriend just had drunk sex with the biggest whore on campus, and I'm in a really pissy mood."

"Just let it go!"

"I CAN'T, LILY! How would you feel if your boyfriend had sex with Alex?"

"Okay, I am a single woman. My nonexistent boyfriend couldn't cheat on me."

"Besides the point!"

"I'm sorry, Miley. I get that you're mad at him. I would be too. But, if I was in your position, he'd be long dead, drunk or not. Guess I'm a really big hypocrite."

"Nah, really?"

"It's not something I'm proud of.."

"Uh-huh." A hint of a smile played at Miley's lips, and she almost let it pass through to her lips. Almost.

Her phone began to buzz, then Miley's ringtone began blasting through the tiny speakers on her Blackberry- "Slow Dancing In A Burning Room", by John Mayer. Her favorite song in the whole world, it was used to calm her down when she was upset. She closed her eyes, humming along to the melody, not bothering to answer the phone. Too bad Lily did, abruptly pulling Miley out of her fantasy.

"Hello?"

"Uh.. Miley?"

"Guess again, jackass."

Nick was on the other end of the line, pleading with Lily, and trying to keep Alex away from him.

"Please, Lily? Let me talk to her."

He had stepped under a cold water shower, and that had halfway snapped him out of his drunken state.

"Yeah, right."

"Why not?"

"Because you've already broken her heart enough."

"Come on, I was drunk. It was the biggest mistake I've ever made. You both know I really, really don't like Alex like that. Or at all, for that matter."

"Why'd you go along with it, Nick?"

"I told you. I was drunk and stupid, and if you'll believe this, I thought she was Miley."

Lily scoffed, and Nick sighed.

"Yeah, well, she's really cut up over this, so, she'd appreciate it if you wouldn't call again."

"Lily. Give me ten second to talk to her."

Lily looked at Miley, and covered the mouthpiece of the phone.

"Miley? He wants to talk to you. But I can cuss him out if you want me to."

Nick almost chuckled, he could hear everything that Lily was saying.

"Lily, you know that covering the mouthpiece never actually works. I can hear everything that you're saying. You always were such a sweet person." Nick said sarcastically.

"Hello?" Miley breathed exasperatedly into the phone. "What the hell do you want?"

"Please, don't hang up on me, Miley. I just want to talk to you."

"I just might if you don't hurry it up."

"I was drunk. So drunk, that I didn't know Alex was Alex. I kinda thought, or hoped, she was you, that's the only reason I went along with it. Alex was the one who dragged me into the room, and she's the one who pretty much talked me into it. Please, believe me, Miles. I love you."

"Bullshit! Someone who loved me would be able to decipher me from a whore who cares only about sex." Miley interrupted, not bothering to let Nick finish.

Miley brought the phone down from her ear, and pressed the 'End' button, and Nick was left talking to a dead line.

Miley glanced at Lily, who brought her into a hug again.

"Just forget about him. He's nothing but an asshole. We'll go out tomorrow and you can flirt with some cute guys, show him how you felt."

"That's actually not a bad idea, Lil."

"Well, you know, it was bound to happen sometime." Lily giggled, and patted herself on the back.

**Review? Just to let you know, there are a couple oneshots on the way, and maybe a sequel to The Aftermath...?**


	14. Chapter 14

Nick couldn't concentrate.

Instead of on the field where it should be, his mind was wandering over to the sidelines, where Miley and her squad were cheering, pumping up the crowd.

"Nick!"

His attention snapped back to the group huddle, and his coach looked at him with warning eyes.

"This is it, guys. The big game. This win would mean so much to our team. Nick, you've been distant lately. We need you in the game two hundred percent, got it?"

Nick nodded.

"I'll do my best, Coach."

"Alright. Make sure someone is blocking their captain at all times. Nick, stay focused. You're near the end zone when you can help it. All I ask of you all is a good game today. Alright? Break!"

The huddle disassembled, but Nick stayed where he was, looking to the sky with distant eyes.

"Nick? What's going on with you?"

Justin was standing next to him, a firm hand on Nick's shoulder.

"Nothing, man. I've got this. Let's just play a fucking awesome game."

Justin smiled, and shoved Nick on his shoulder.

"That's the Nick we all love. Let's do this."

The two boys jogged to the fifty yard line, and bent down into position.

The ball snapped, and the timer started.

Seaview was in control of the ball, but Jake lost it after being sacked by Justin. Justin recovered the ball, and began to sprint to the other end of the field.

Nick was standing in the end zone, as instructed, and Justin was running towards him, a Seaview runningback hot on his heels.

"Nick!" Justin yelled, flinging the ball towards him.

But Nick's attention was on Miley, and by the time he looked up, it was too late. All he could see was a ball flying in a perfect arc towards him, and the same runningback bolting at him, determined to intercept the ball.

"Oof."

The next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground, and his coach was yelling at him from the sidelines. Seaview had once again taken control of the ball.

The referee blew his whistle.

"Timeout called on East High Wildcats."

The Wildcat team met in the sidelines.

"Nick, what the hell is up with you? We'd be up six points if you'd caught that!" The coach barked.

"I'm not sure, Coach. My mind's just wandering. But I'm focused now. I can do this. I won't jack up this game."

"Do you need to sit out until next quarter?"

"No, Coach. I'm fine."

"Alright. Pay more attention next time. Whatever's bothering you, just put it at the back of your mind. The game's the only thing that matters now. Don't screw this up for us."

"Yes, Coach. Sorry."

"Hmph."

The game resumed. The sun was fading into the horizon, and the field was getting darker and darker, but it was brightly illuminated by the overhead lights.

Nick watched the ball intently. He was determined not to let it get away from him this time.

The game continued on and on, and, with Nick's focus fully on the game, the Wildcats didn't do to bad, but Nick wasn't playing his best, and the Pirates had a seven point lead.

All of a sudden, in the last quarter, his head began to throb.

_"Miley Stewart, I love you."_

_She looked him in the eyes. "I love you too, Nick."_

All of his memories of her, of them together, were flooding into his head. He looked to her. Miley was staring back at him, pain evident in her clear eyes.

She turned to whisper something to Lily, who nodded and gave her a one-armed hug. Miley stood up, and began walking away from the field.

He couldn't let her get away from him. He loved her. A mistake, a drunken mistake, had led to the separation of them.

The best thing he'd ever known was slipping through his fingers. Nick was determined to go after her. Ignoring all of the shouts from the audience and his team, he began to run after her.

Grabbing her by the arm, he swung her around and looked her dead in the eye. She tried to pull away, but it was no use. His grip was too strong.

"Let me go, Nick."

"No, Miley. You're going to talk to me."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Just listen, Miley!"

She looked away from him, staring at the ground.

His hardened stare turned soft.

"Please, Miley. I've been miserable without you. Alex was the biggest mistake I've ever made. All I want is you."

"Are you sure? Cause you looked pretty content fucking Alex." Miley replied bitterly.

"God, Miley! Just listen to me! I was drunk as hell! I had no clue what I was doing."

"Nick. You've hurt me enough. Just leave. Go back to your game, okay?"

He nodded. "I'm sorry, Miley. Please forgive me."

She turned on her heel, and left without a world, and Nick knew that he had lost her. For good.

"No." He whispered to himself, and once again, he took off after her. By this time, the audience was watching the drama unfold, confused, wondering why Nick Gray was running after Miley Stewart.

She didn't see him coming, so when he turned her around for the second time, he took her completely by surprise. She opened her mouth to protest, but before she could, he captured her lips into an earthshattering kiss. He heard the audience gasp noticeably, but he paid no attention.

Her arms raised as if to push him away, but did nothing except lock themselves around his neck, her hands fiddling with his hair.

His hands rested on her waist, pulling her close to him. She didn't pull away.

She could feel his smile against her own, and knew that she had to forgive him. He really was sorry.

She knew she loved him. She always had. And as they stood there, bodies entangled, she knew that he felt the exact same way about her.

Nick pulled back reluctantly, and looked into Miley's eyes, the crystal blue as bright as ever.

"I'm sorry." She murmured.

"What are you sorry for?"

"Sorry for believing that you actually loved Alex."

"You know that I only love you, Miley."

At that moment, nothing mattered to the two. The crowd roaring was nothing but a hum, and the game that had resumed was of no interest. The only thing either of them cared about was each other at that moment. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too."

**This MIGHT be the last chapter. And after this, an epilogue. But I'm not sure yet. And, maybe, just maybe, a sequel...? I'm not quite sure about that, either. **


End file.
